Space 1999 Twin Planets
by Danita Louw
Summary: Season 1 characters. The Alphans find a new solar system and relocate. Focus is more on character development than pure action. Victor and Helena feature prominently. Departs from regular fan-fiction themes to focus on characters, and pairs Victor and Helena. Dedicated to the memory of my friend, Barry Morse, who made Victor Bergman the most human character on Moonbase Alpha.
1. Chapter 1: Operation Exodus

**SPACE 1999: Twin Planets**

 **Chapter 1: Operation Exodus**

The moon had been traveling through space for 629 days, the Alphans looking for a place to call home, and morale was at an all time low. Main Mission was silent, the personnel going through the motions checking life support systems, area reports and problems popping up, while the large screen showed the ominously black void all around them. Even danger had its purpose: animating them and giving them a focus, but it had been quiet for months, nothing to break the monotony of a daily existence confined to a bleak lunar surface.

Victor Bergman, chief scientist on Moonbase Alpha, ambled into Main Mission somewhat excitedly. "Paul, can you bring up the telescope on sector 2 at 86 degrees?"

"Sure, Professor." Moments later the Main Mission screen lit up with yet another void, this one with some scattered pinpoints of light.

"Punch it up, Paul. Highest magnification"

The silence in Main Mission was suddenly transformed by soft, excited murmurs as a very clear picture of planet-like globes began filling the screen. People got out of their seats and began gathering around the screen.

"I sent out some probes a while ago," Bergman continued, "and have been monitoring their feedback. That is a very small solar system, about a quarter the size of earth's. It has a small sun-like star and two planets, roughly 46 000 000 kilometers from that sun-like star. Interestingly, the two planets have almost identical orbits, but are always on opposite sides of that star. There are two other planets, much closer to the star, also much smaller. The two bigger planets are slightly bigger than our moon…"

Alphans looked at each other, mesmerized by the scientist's talk. Hope began showing on some faces.

"Preliminary information from the two planets suggests that they are capable of sustaining human life as we know it."

The silent murmurs instantly turned into louder conversation, the voices more excited, and some shouted out questions.

"Will we be going there, professor?" "How far is it?" "Are there things living there?"

John Koenig, no doubt hearing the commotion in Main Mission, slid open the door to his control room. His eyes took in the screen and the gaggle of Alphans surrounding Bergman.

"Victor?"

"John. You're just in time for a little news!"

"Commander," Paul responded, "Professor Bergman just informed us of a small solar system found by one of his probes!"

"The two bigger planets are definitely terrestrial," Victor elaborated. "Both contain an atmosphere similar to that of earth, but somewhat more oxygen rich at 24.98%."

John came down to join the others around the screen.

"The only thing found in much smaller quantity in their atmospheres is water vapor," Victor concluded.

John studied his friend's uncharacteristically animated expression. "So, you are hopeful that this little system might warrant investigating?"

"Everything I've gathered from my probes suggests life can not only be sustained on those two planets, but is likely to flourish. Life as we know it requires water, but my early hypothesis is that those planets contain aquifers that provide water through springs and seeps. That explains the absence of vapor."

John grabbed his friend's shoulder. "What do we need to do to make sure, Victor? When will we be within reach of that system?"

"A few weeks, John. But I suggest we equip a long range eagle and send a preliminary team to investigate, since it looks so promising. By the time Alpha is within range, we could have all the information we need."

Main Mission had filled up as news of Victor Bergman's discovery spread through the base. The lethargy was lifting, and sullen faces had turned animated and hopeful. Here and there the more optimistic Alphans were hugging and giving back slaps.

John motioned to Bergman and they moved up into John's area.

"Get a report to me, Victor. Travel time, course plotting, requirements."

"All here, John." Victor waved some printouts and scribbles he had been clutching by his side. "Equipping an eagle with long distance drive can put a team on the first planet within four days. Those planets orbit around their sun once every 162 days. We can plan it so the eagle lands on the second planet as it comes closer to Alpha, and they could be home from there in three days. It gives us enough time to do thorough exploration and decide if Operation Exodus should start once Alpha is within range."

John spread the papers out on his desk. Victor's enthusiasm was catching, and he found himself smiling as he looked at the notes. "Have you put a team together, Victor?"

"I… ahh… thought that was your department, John."

"Of course." John stood facing the Alphans in Main Mission. "Paul, have an eagle equipped for long range immediately. We're sending a team to those planets. How soon could we have liftoff?"

Paul punched some keys and studied the readout. "Estimated departure can be in 8 hours, Commander."

"Victor Bergman will lead the expedition," John continued. "Bob Mathias, medical; Alan Carter, pilot; Sandra Benes, data analysis; Gabriel Dutton and Kimoto Yakamuro, scientific support, Hector Villaneuve, security. Paul, you and I will coordinate requirements for Operation Exodus and Helena Russell will oversee the transfer of the Medical Center." He turned to the scientist. "Victor, you'll brief me on everything you know so far. And minute by minute reports of our two planets. Alpha can be evacuated in 48 hours in a pinch, but it will be to our benefit to have more time, once a decision can be made."

Alphans scurried off to their tasks. Suddenly there was purpose in their lives again, the hope of a new home.

* * *

The long distance eagle lifted off 9 hours after Victor Bergman's report in Main Mission. The team on board opted for rest and sleep on the long journey, but information coming in from the probes was still checked regularly, and updates sent to Alpha. As the mountain of information grew, a sense of euphoria started developing on Moonbase Alpha. There was no doubt that both planets could sustain human life, and there seemed to be no dangers lurking on either one. The scientific party landed safely on the first planet and spent a few days gathering data, collecting specimens and exploring this new world before moving off to their second stop. Both planets had plentiful springs and seepage areas that provided water slightly more mineral rich than earth. Temperatures were mild, both planets were covered with plant-like vegetation, and bird-like life. Some small four footed creatures were spotted, but not approached. Victor emphasized that neither planet showed much sign of erosion or predation, which pointed to mild weather and benevolent animal life. The soil was rich and fertile; the plant life tested was non-toxic, and by the time the scientific party was heading back to Alpha, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Operation Exodus would be started once Alpha came within range of the solar system.

The welcome received by the scientific party was permeated with back slapping, congratulations and hugs. John whisked Victor away as soon as there was a lull, and the section leaders of Alpha gathered, perhaps for the last time, around the conference table in John's area.

"Well, Victor, unless you can give me any reason not to, I'm ready to announce Operation Exodus," John exclaimed. "Which planet do you recommend?"

"Why not give people a choice John?" Victor retorted. "The planets are almost twins. One is slightly bigger and more densely vegetated, but otherwise they are almost identical. We could settle both, doubling our chances of survival if something does go wrong."

This caused a long silence. Eventually Doctor Russell spoke: "Giving people a choice after this grueling existence on Alpha since our moon was blasted out of orbit sounds like a wonderful idea."

"We would have to split resources," David Kano offered. "And where does computer go?"

That caused a chuckle before the faces turned more serious again. "I never envisioned us splitting up," Commander Koenig said. "I'm not sure that is a good idea. Perhaps we can colonize one planet, and later, when we are settled, allow people to move to the second?"

"We've lived in such close quarters for a long time, some might enjoy the chance to set off on their own," Paul Morrow interjected. "If we do settle on both planets, and one turns out better, we could all move to be together again."

"The planets are close enough that we could still travel from one to the other all the time," Alan Carter pointed out.

"Why don't we see what the other Alphans think?" Helena said.

Since there was still time before Alpha came within range of the two planets, simply called A and B, the choice was put to the 262 people remaining on Moonbase Alpha. People overwhelmingly liked the idea of having a choice, and eventually it was decided that both planets would be colonized at the same time. Victor and the scientific team presented the findings from both planets. It was decided that the best way to determine the groups, was for each group to meet in a designated area at a certain time so there was no pressure and no coercion as when announcing a choice in a big group. Guidelines were drawn up for the splitting of resources; while each group would elect a temporary leader to coordinate Operation Exodus for them. 48 Hours before Alpha came within range of the solar system that would now become their home, the two groups met in their designated areas for the first time.

193 People chose to colonize planet A, the slightly bigger of the two. There were guffaws, handshakes and plenty of smiles as the group gathered around their newly elected leader, John Koenig. A few noticed his eyes restlessly scanning the crowd even while he was smiling and answering the questions thrown at him. Alan Carter and David Kano watched as Koenig spotted Bob Matthias and strode purposefully towards him.

"Where's Helena?"

"She must be with the group for planet B, commander. We made the decision together that we would each go to a different group after I asked her about her choice."

"You need to switch groups then."

"The decision was made that once a group is formed, there was no changing, remember commander? It was your directive, partly to make people understand how carefully they had to think about their choice."

Anger flashed briefly in Koenig's eyes. "But she made her choice first?"

"Yes commander. Once she told me she'd be joining group B, I knew that I would be in group A."

The group of 69 people who opted for planet B was also gathering, but was a much quieter group. They were talking among themselves while their elected leader, Victor Bergman, was arranging a small model of Moonbase Alpha on the table in front of them.

"Since we are the smaller group, we'll be entitled to 7 eagles," Paul Morrow informed the group. "Alpha will be within range of the planets for about 72 hours, which would comfortably give us around 10 trips to and from Alpha to evacuate. Professor…"

"While all our research has shown planet B fully capable of sustaining life," Victor Bergman began, "I still think it is wise to take a much as possible from Alpha itself to start our endeavor. I propose, therefore, that we dismantle sections of Alpha as they are evacuated, and transport the materials to B. We could use the panels and tubes to construct shelters and homes while we investigate what the planet itself has to offer."

"The Professor has suggested," Paul continued, "that a small party departs for B as soon as Operation Exodus starts, to scout a good location for our first settlement. Meanwhile the main group will remain on Alpha to dismantle sections as they are sealed off, and load the recycled materials on the eagles for transport to B. They will then return and load up again."

"It will be a grueling task," Victor said. "It would seem better to just load up and go, but the other reason I'm proposing we go about this task is to disturb as little as possible of our new home until we understand better the effect it would have on our new environment. If we re-use building materials from Alpha, not only will we be working with material we are familiar with, but we would also not have to pillage and improvise until we understand the consequences."

The Alphans looked at each other. It was a sobering thought, and one few had considered in the excitement of Operation Exodus.

"I fully support Victor," Helena remarked. "Most of us remember vividly the devastation mankind had caused on earth through thoughtless exploitation of resources."

"My analysis showed that most material from Alpha can be safely disassembled and reused," Sandra Benes reiterated. "It will be hard work now, but in the long run our careful planning will pay off."

There was a brief discussion, but in the end the group overwhelmingly supported the idea of reusing parts of Moonbase Alpha. Paul and Victor started on diagrams of the areas that could be dismantled first, while Helena returned to the Medical Sector to coordinate the division of medical equipment and supplies.

It was there that John Koenig found her a while later.

"Helena."

She looked up. "John?"

"You're going to planet B?"

"Yes John. That is my choice. Bob agreed to join you on planet A. We talked with the medical personnel and they are fairly distributed between the two groups."

"Why, Helena?"

She saw the anger in his eyes. "It is my choice, John."

"That's no answer."

"John, while there is no doubt that people spoke among themselves while making their choices, no one knew for sure until a few hours ago who would be in each group. With planet A being billed as the biggest and best mostly, it was easy to deduct that most would go there. I opted for a quieter, less flamboyant new home. The planets are almost identical anyway."

"You never spoke to me about it."

"Neither did you, John. But my choice has been made. Could you please respect that?"

John Koenig glared at her wordlessly for a while, then turned and left the Medical Center.

* * *

Victor Bergman was overseeing the division of scientific equipment with Professor Angela Robinson, who would be the chief scientist on planet A when John Koenig motioned his friend to join him. They wandered through an Alpha filled with frantic activity to John's quarters.

John came straight to the point: "I'm not happy with this splitting of our group, Victor."

Victor studied his friend. While he could deduct the main reason for John's unhappiness, he thought it best not to voice his opinion on it.

"People mostly enjoyed having the choice, John. And we'll be within reach. I'm sure there will be plenty of traveling and visiting."

"Your group is dismantling sections of Alpha."

"Yes John. We will recycle the material as we start our new settlement."

"The data suggests though that the planets are capable of supporting life by themselves?"

"True, John. However, we made a group decision to start our work with materials we are familiar with, and to limit what we take from planet B itself at the outset."

"You're making a lot of work for your group."

Victor understood that his friend, in his frustration, was almost attempting to draw him into an argument.

"It was a group decision, John. Look, if you want, we can set aside some materials for your group if you like. We have plenty of time."

"Our aim will be to make a fresh start, Victor. Our new home will consist of things from our new home."

"As you wish, John. I'm just about done with Angela's allocation of scientific equipment. Of course we will collaborate. Once we've set up our new communications, everything will be shared."

"I think we should impose a communications embargo for the first few months," John suddenly said. "That would ensure each community focus on its own development without constant back-and-forth."

"The ability to communicate should be there though. We are planning for all contingencies, but we just don't understand everything about outer space, John. Anything could happen and both groups need the ability to reach out."

"You are right, Victor." John sank into a chair with a sigh. "You've made what we've all dreamed of a possibility Victor. Now that the time is actually here, somehow it has made me depressed and uncertain. At least on Alpha we knew what to expect."

Victor sat down next to his friend. "We are all apprehensive, John. Truth is, no one knows what really waits for us long term on those planets. But, we never really knew what was waiting for us on Alpha either. Even when we were back on earth, the element of uncertainty was always there. The only thing that is certain is that nothing is ever certain."

John looked up at Victor. "Here on Alpha I knew what to do Victor. It was my responsibility. Now, it's like I'm losing control. I'm not needed anymore."

"You will be needed more than ever before, John. As soon as you are at your new home, it will call for decisions every minute of the day. People are going to look up to you, and the decisions you make on A will determine the long time future of the planet."

John was silent. Eventually he looked up. "Thank you Victor, as always, you have given me some perspective." Victor stood to leave. As he prepared to commlock the door, John pleaded: "Could you talk to Helena, Victor? Could we make one exception to change her and Bob around?"

"I'll talk to her John," Victor said. The door slid shut as commander Koenig set his head between his hands.

Bergman decided to get his commander's request out of the way as quickly as possible. In his heart, he knew, however, that nothing would change. The last few months on Alpha had been trying and glum, and a darkness had overtaken John Koenig. Deprived of his action and the adrenaline it called for, John had reverted to a morose and withdrawn commander; seldom seen and seldom part of the activities some sectors had organized. Victor thought he understood Helena's decision to a degree. John Koenig was widely admired and looked up to, but lately very few had sought his company.

He ran into her outside Medical Center, and she invited him to join her in her quarters, where she was gathering things for Operation Exodus.

"It's still unreal Victor," she said, gathering an armful of garments. "After all this time, we're finally going to a new home."

"No doubt we'll miss Alpha," he smiled. "Isn't that just human nature? We long for something else, but once we get it, we miss what we had before. But our new world will keep us very busy, so there won't be much time to dwell on it."

"Do you think we're making the right decision, Victor?"

"Yes, we are. We'll never know for certain what the future holds, but yes, it is what we need to do."

"Thank you."

"I've just talked to John. He's uncertain too, Helena. He asked me to talk to you, so here I am."

"No doubt he wants me to change places with Bob."

"Yes."

"I don't want to, Victor. I want time, and distance. I don't even know how to explain."

"You don't have to explain to me, Helena. I understand. It won't be a permanent separation. In one day you could be on planet A, or John could be on B."

"I know, Victor." She sat down, took his hand in hers, "but right now I need that. Separation. There is a lot to think about. Mostly, I want peace, quiet, tranquility. Since our moon was blasted out of orbit, we've not had much time to reflect on things."

"That is my hope," Victor said, squeezing her hand. "That our small group will build a peaceful existence on B, where we can reflect on what the future holds for us. The future is truly in the hands of the youngsters. They will take mankind further on these new planets, and my hope is it will eventually be a much better world than the one we left behind."

* * *

The group for planet A started Operation Exodus with a mass voyage to their new home, loaded up with provisions, personal effects and most of the group. David Kano had a team helping him dismantle Computer for later transport, and a small crew remained behind to help Doctor Matthias load up the medical equipment and supplies. Most of the eagles would return unloaded to pick up more goods since there was a good 72 hour window while Alpha was with range of the solar system that was to be their new home. John Koenig too had remained, going from section to section checking on the work, encouraging the frightened and reassuring the stragglers. It seemed that now, having finally found a new home, there were some unwilling to let go of Moonbase Alpha.

Victor's group had a smaller first exodus. Paul Morrow, Sandra Benes, Gabriel Dutton and Tanya Lieberman manned the eagle that would reconnoiter and decide on the best location for the first settlement. Helena Russell had a team and an eagle dedicated to medical equipment, and would be the second group to leave. A decision had been made to release the medical pod on B and leave it set up as a medical unit until something could be constructed. The podless eagle would then return to Alpha to help ferry the building materials to B.

Victor supervised the loading of a laboratory eagle with scientific equipment and supplies. Dina Chang would accompany this eagle to B, where the pod would be dropped like the medical unit to function as the first laboratory. The eagle would then return to pick up a freight pod already loaded with materials salvaged from the dismantled sections of Moonbase Alpha.

There was little euphoria in this group because of the heavy workload, but everyone agreed that the work now would benefit them later as the earth moon moved out of range of their new solar system. Victor made sure he carried his load, moving from group to group, speaking words of encouragement. Teams were encouraged to use the journey to B for a nap, and the teams on Alpha worked in relays, but all were eager to get the work done and pushed themselves as hard as they could.

18 Hours after Paul's team left, they communicated that they had found a good site adjacent to a spring and a lake-like seep where there was enough ground to start a robust settlement. The first freight eagles, already loaded up with building material, lifted off together with the medical eagle and the laboratory, and thus began the move to planet B.

Work for both groups continued relentlessly as the window of range drew to a close. Most of John's group had left, but the commander caught up with Victor Bergman outside a travel tube.

"Well, Victor, this is it."

"Great excitement John. Who knows what our new lives will bring."

John hesitated for a moment, then faced his old friend. "I have great admiration for what you have done, Victor. I'm still not happy with the splitting of the group, but I think it was a wise suggestion. I wish you and your group on B the best of luck!"

"You too, John." The men shook hands. "I understand your decision about a communications blackout except for an emergency, but no doubt we'll be in regular contact soon."

"We will. In a few months we can visit each other and see how our communities have settled in. No doubt we'll keep learning from each other. I'm leaving now for A, Victor."

"We've one more wave of transports coming in, then we'll be gone too," Victor said. The two men looked for a moment at the still and quiet corridor. "Whatever happens, John, we'll always be bound by our time on Alpha. It has made us stronger and wiser. You were the right man for Alpha, John. Without you we would not have survived this long. Don't forget that, and use those leadership skills on A."

"I hate that," John laughed. "One day we need to come up with decent names for our planets and solar system."

Victor smiled, and the two men exchanged a brief embrace. Then the commander stepped into the travel tube and was gone.

The final wave of eagles were loaded up and ready to depart as the moon was getting ready to leave the range of the new solar system. Bergman and the last of his team hesitated for a moment in the dark, deserted Main Mission room, then turned and left for their eagles. Human life on Moonbase Alpha had forever come to an end. The Alphans now had a new solar system and a new home, one that would tax all their energy and wisdom in the months to come.

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2: First Settlements

**SPACE 1999: Twin Planets**

 **Chapter 2: First Settlements**

The boisterous group on planet A had cleared a few areas of vegetation and piled equipment and erected a volleyball net and a tennis net. The games were loud and rambunctious, the Alphans enjoying fresh air, natural light and the sense of freedom after the confines of their lunar base. Only a few eyes were turned to the sky, where the lunar moon was disappearing from the range of the new solar system.

"The die is cast," John Koenig remarked to David Kano.

"We are here to stay."

"Feels like a wonderful change to me, Commander."

"Yes, but there is still a lot of work to be done. I do think though, that after the non-stop activity and pressure of Operation Exodus, our people can do well with a bit of relaxation."

"Very true," Angela Robinson remarked as she joined the two men. "It seems safe here, and tranquil, and once everyone has refreshed themselves through play, we can start work on our settlement."

"We would need some kind of council, Angela. I would appreciate it if you could come on board to help coordinate and advise."

"I'd be glad to, Commander."

"For now I think we can make do with a passenger eagle pod set up as a medical unit, and use the laboratory eagle Victor prepared for our scientific research."

"I'm good with the eagle pod being used to house computer for now," David Kano interjected.

"We can make some passenger pods available as living areas, as well as our reconnaissance domes," John continued. "I'd like to keep a few eagles operational for Alan and his team, because we need to map our new planet as soon as possible. While I hope our community will remain together, there may come a time when groups might want to start an independent community."

"It might be too early for people to think about that," Angela offered. "I don't know about others, but I feel much safer here with the group. After all, our future is pretty uncertain right now, even though the planet certainly looks to fulfill our every wish."

"Computer will be able to quickly analyze data as we explore," Kano said. "We already know from the exploration group that the plant-like vegetation could offer edible goods. There was life in some of the seeping pond areas, and certainly life that corresponds to bird-life. The building blocks for things on A checked out to be similar to that on earth, and the soil contains almost the same minerals as that of earth."

"We do have a robust hydroponics program. It won't be hard to set it up here. Victor made sure the seed bank was fairly divided once the group sizes were set," Angela explained. "In no time we'll be growing our own food supply here, while we research edible materials on A."

"The power supply is one of my main concerns," John interjected. "While we were able to scale down a power plant similar to Alpha for transport here, and transported some fuel rods, it may become a problem if groups want to scatter. Hopefully there will be a scientific discovery proving A can supply us with fuel and power."

"We certainly will be fine for a while. Several of the power plant technicians assured me that power will not be a problem in the foreseeable future," David said. "We've brought enough materials from Alpha to set up a power plant and link it to as many dwellings we wish to erect."

"The chemical reaction in our new sun seems very similar to that of earth," Angela explained. "It causes continual nuclear fusion that we experience as light and heat. And, as the research party reported, our new planet does not revolve on its axis, therefore we have no night or day now. Much like our moon when it orbited earth, always keeping the same side facing earth. So, our planet has a dark side too, which, no doubt, we'll investigate once we are done with the light side."

"That's the only thing that worries me," Kano observed. "We don't really know what is on the dark side."

"Most forms of life as we know it, and even the new forms of life we observe here," Angela continued, "require some form of energy. I doubt that there could be anything alive on the dark side of A, unless it is a vastly different life form. But our research so far has shown nothing but a dark wasteland."

"That's somewhat in the future," John remarked. "We can focus our initial research on the side of A facing our new sun. After all, that's where we will be setting up our communities and starting our new life."

"Agreed, Commander," Angela reiterated. "Time will come when we can move to explore those unknown dark sides. If nothing else, it might provide some interesting studies. But at the outset I think people will be much more interested in the area we are now living in: what to eat, how to build, what to develop. Once people are secure in their new lives, the curious minds will start thinking about further exploration."

"And we mustn't forget," David smiled. "There are two other planets. No doubt there will be those crackpots who would eventually like to go there!"

They laughed, while before them the Alphans continued their volleyball, tennis, some good natured wrestling and even a makeshift game of soccer. Koenig wondered for a moment about his friends on B, overcome by a feeling of longing so sharp it almost took his breath away: Helena Russell should have been here, by his side. But then he pushed the thought aside, got up and went over to join the soccer game.

* * *

The 69 souls on B were gathered around in a makeshift reconnaissance dome after their first period of "night" and rest on B. Chairs from Moonbase Alpha had been dragged in, but some just sat on the ground of their new home. Victor Bergman had asked all to gather after getting much needed mandatory rest, and they were eager to hear what the new day would bring.

There were murmured greetings and silent conversation until Victor arrived.

"Well," he started. "Here we are, on our new home."

"Alpha Nova," Paul said quietly. "That's what we think we should name our new solar system."

There was spontaneous applause. "Oh, I like that!" Victor exclaimed. That was followed with many outcries of agreement, so on B it was decided that they now lived in the solar system of Alpha Nova.

Sandra spoke up quietly. "We also have a name for our planet, better than B."

"Let's hear it then," Victor smiled.

"Berg. B for Berg."

Catcalls and applause quickly showed the approval from the crowd. Victor shook his head, his eyes amused, but Berg it was. Planet Berg in Alpha Nova.

"Do we have a name for the other planet?" someone called out.

There were a few laughs, some outrageous calls, but as the conversation died down, Victor quipped: "We best let them name their own planet. Eventually we can coordinate because the two smaller planets would need names too. Lots of work, starting a new solar system!"

The laughter started up again. Finally, Victor held up his hand.

"Well, citizens of Berg in Alpha Nova, I've called you together at the dawn of our new life so that we can make the most important decision at the start of this new journey. While each one of you is a highly capable individual, as your years of service under most difficult circumstances on Alpha showed, I do think it is imperative that we elect some form of leadership to oversee our endeavor. I'm honored that you chose me to oversee Operation Exodus for our group, but since that is now behind us, we need to be open to new leadership."

There was a long silence before Victor cleared his throat and continued: "We could take nominations that could lead to a vote. Call it our first democratic election," he added on a lighter note.

"I nominate Victor Bergman!" a voice from the crowd shouted.

"So do I," another called. "Me too!" "And I." The calls continued, voices raising in excitement. Eventually Paul Morrow stood up and faced Bergman.

"Professor, there is no doubt in any mind here that you are the most capable and wise person to continue as our leader."

Applause and calls confirmed the truth of Paul's words. "We could certainly call for a vote, Professor," Paul said with a smile. "I bet you will get 68 votes, because we know you would never vote for yourself!"

The group hooted with laughter. Victor studied the people pensively, and eventually a smile formed on his weary face.

"Well, what can I say? I certainly appreciate your trust, and can only promise to do the best for you."

Helena stood up as the group slowly simmered down. "Victor, you have earned more than our trust during the many months on Alpha. You have been a constant source of comfort, encouragement, support and wisdom. Every one of us looks up to you with a great deal of admiration, because we know your heart is for us, the people. Yes, you have earned not just our trust, but also our love."

The spontaneous applause that broke out grew and grew, and one by one people stood up, shouting their agreement to the words spoken by Helena Russell. Every person knew that Victor Bergman had been the one to save Alpha from disaster more than once, and they voiced their love and admiration for the quiet, unassuming professor loudly.

Victor stood, his normally unflappable nature clearly overcome with emotion. "I'm honored, truly honored. Thank you." As the people settled down and took their seats, he glanced at their faces. "OK! You've had your fun! Now, the work starts!"

The emotional tension was immediately relieved as people smiled and groaned.

"We do need a group of leaders," Victor said. "Those of you at the head of your sections, as on Alpha, to help with our transition here on B."

"Berg!" someone called.

"Berg." Victor smiled. "Helena will continue to head up the Medical Unit, and compile a report as to their needs for an efficient medical center. Paul will head communications, establishing contact with A in the course of the first few days. Sandra, data analysis will be yours, as well as setting up our own version of Computer. Kano did allow us a few stray circuits and components…" There were some laughs. "No doubt we can set up some sort of functional computer to take care of the mundane calculations. Mark DeVos and Johan Burger will lead our reconnaissance team, and I hope they'll be training some more of us to be competent eagle pilots. We are fortunate to have Mila Santimuko of our hydroponic unit and Dina Korkova as our geneticist to head up what will be two of our most vital components." Victor paused thoughtfully for a moment. "No one in group A expressed interest when I mentioned our frozen embryos, so, I made sure they were transported here safely for future use. Not many are aware that Dina successfully produced two chickens on Alpha, but I've always followed the work of her team of microbiologists very closely."

There were expressions of surprise. "Chickens?"

"Yes, for a while Alpha had two chickens," Victor replied with amusement. We have several embryos that never had much purpose on Alpha, but now, could be of immense value to us."

"What kind of embryos?" someone asked.

Victor motioned to the young woman. "Dina?"

"We have several domestic animal embryos," she explained. "Dogs, cats, sheep, chickens, cows, pigs and even a few horse embryos. We brought down the laboratory rabbits and rats too, and they will be kept under strict control to prevent cross-contamination with our new environment."

People looked at each other with surprise and excitement. There were certainly elements on Alpha that many were unaware of, elements that now promised to make their transition to their new home even easier.

As Dina sat, Victor continued: "In my opinion, our most important task is to get our hydroponic unit up and functioning. That too will be independent of our new environment, as we don't want cross contamination of the vegetation on Berg. We will use the materials from Alpha to construct a hothouse so that we can begin to grow food within the next few days. While I have no doubt that there will be edible vegetation on Berg, our bodies are used to the nutrition of our earth food, so that should still provide the bulk of our supplies."

"Our main challenge will be to supplement our protein intake," the diminutive Japanese plant specialist, Mila Santimuko, interjected. "Life forms comparable to animal life on earth has been observed on Berg, but I agree with the Professor that our impact on our new home should be as small as possible. Rabbits would enable us to set up a breeding program for food supplies, with the hope that some embryos are viable for gestation and production of some of the species we are used to from earth."

"A power unit should be high on the list," Paul said. "We do have the backup power unit from Alpha for our immediate use, but it won't last forever."

"Solar panels," Victor said. "I supervised the transport of every solar panel from Alpha. They had been used originally when the base was established, before we switched to nuclear power."

"Will it work with our new sun?" Sandra asked.

"The data we've gathered shows very little difference between earth's sun and that of Alpha Nova. Once we've checked the photovoltaic cells in the panels, and overhauled the inverters, I'm convinced we can power our new home entirely through solar energy."

This brought another buzz of excitement as people conversed with one another about the new knowledge imparted to them. Victor sat down, giving them time to digest it all. The combination of a new planet, the absence of everything they had grown familiar with on Alpha, and an exciting but uncertain future was overwhelming, and he realized that while most were still operating on the adrenaline of Operation Exodus and the euphoria of finally finding a new home, they needed time to digest everything bombarding their minds and senses. When the conversations started dying down, and people began looking at him again, Victor concluded:

"Why don't we break up for the rest of the day. Explore your new home without going too far. Get together in small groups and draw up your own lists of priorities. What do you need first? What do you fear most? What would you most enjoy doing? What do you need to create our settlement? Let's get together tomorrow at 10:00 to plan our first few weeks. For now, we'll use lunar time to coordinate, and our earthbound calendar to make things easier. Use the passenger eagle pods for rest areas, or set up your own temporary shelters if you like. Most of all, find some time to relax!"

As the people started drifting off in small groups, Helena Russell joined Victor. She sat down next to him, reaching out to rub his arm affectionately.

"I have no doubt, Victor, that we are blessed with the most capable leader to make a success of our settlement. You underestimate yourself and your power to lead."

He reached for her hand. "Together, Helena, we can all make a success."

"Yes," she whispered, as their eyes locked. "Together. We are together." Then she rose and turned, leaving him staring after her in wonder and surprise.

* * *

Alan Carter led the group of three eagles slowly flying a grid over the unfamiliar terrain of A. In the passenger module of each eagle, technicians were monitoring the data streams gathered on the eagle's journeys, ascertaining that a continuous stream of photographs of the surface was recorded and saved. Now and then, as a new and unique feature appeared, there were exclamations of awe and surprise. The mandate was flyover, but more than once remarks were made on areas where a future landing had to be scheduled.

After several grueling hours of slow, low flying, the group of eagles returned to their new base. After confirming with Kano that data transmission had been successful, Alan went in search of Commander Koenig. The settlement area had been vastly changed in the few days they had inhabited A. Several domes had been set up, and eagle pods lowered in areas to create a village of sorts. Thick power cables snaked overhead on tall tripods, and a few pipes along the ground carried water from a spring to vital areas. There was the drone of pumps and machines powering the new structures, and everyone was focused on the tasks assigned to them.

Alan found Koenig in the laboratory pod, in conversation with Angela Robinson. He motioned to John, and after concluding his conversation, John Koenig strode over to his chief pilot.

"Well, Alan?"

"Our mission was successful, Commander. We mapped most of the quadrant of A closest to our base, within a radius of 500 km. There were no great surprises, but some amazing things to see, Commander!"

They walked around the settlement together.

"There are areas with huge amounts of trees. Well, we don't know that they are trees in the true sense, but they look like trees," Alan grinned. "No mountains yet, but certainly some areas that appear as hills. You know, Commander, there are very few rocks on this place. It's very colorful… the plants… if that's what we call them: Blue, yellow, green, red, purple, but very little brown, black and white. It seems to be a place of so much light, everything is bright."

"Angela has established the fact now that the water on A is all underground. There is no sign anywhere that rain has ever fallen here. Nor does there seem to be wind. The aquifers bubble up in certain areas as springs, in other forming lakes or ponds that are still, but remain fresh and clean. Like water on earth it consists of hydrogen and oxygen, with a slightly higher concentration of dissolved minerals. Surprisingly, these minerals are almost identical to those found in the soils on earth. Angela has a group of hydrologists currently working on a total analysis of the water here, but so far they are amazed at how similar it is to earth."

"Hmmm. As long as I can drink the stuff, I'm happy," Alan smiled. "For us to have found this place, in the entire universe, is just amazing!"

"Commander! Commander!" A young communications specialist came trotting up, waving his arms. "Berg! We have contact with Berg!"

With a look of confusion at each other, John and Alan trotted after the young man. "What on earth is Berg?"

The young man turned around. "The others. That's what they call their planet! B, for Berg."

John smiled. "I wonder if Victor had any say in it. Somehow, I doubt it." He turned to Alan. "Well, Alan, what do we call our planet?"

"I don't know, Commander. Koenig?"

John shook his head. "I have a task for you, Alan, while I take this. Get back to me with a good name for A."

David Kano, Angela Robinson and Bob Matthias were already in the communications pod. They gestured him closer.

"Paul, we have Commander Koenig here." Kano said, then in an aside to John. "No visuals yet, but great sound."

"Commander!" Paul came through. "David assures me you are all fine and very busy."

"Yes Paul, we've had an interesting few days. How are you all on B?"

We're great, Commander. And we call our planet Berg now. And our solar system Alpha Nova."

"Great Paul, that's a great name. Yes, we'll certainly adapt that name too. We still need a name for A. Alan is working on it now."

Paul laughed. "Lots of little things one never thinks about, Commander. We had a debate yesterday about the concept of time in our new solar system. While we still use lunar time on Berg, and the earth calendar, there was lively conversation on how to, and if, we should change to Alpha Nova time. I can tell you the women don't like it. With a shorter year, they'll age much faster!"

Everyone laughed at that. "How's Victor, Paul? Helena? Sandra? You are all well? No problems found?"

Everyone is great, Commander. We're designing houses now. Professor Bergman is overseeing the setup of our solar power plant right now."

"Did you say solar, Paul?"

"Yes, Commander. The Professor salvaged all the old solar panels from Alpha. Most of them seem to be in great working condition. It looks as if we'll be able to run on solar power."

"That's great, Paul!" John looked at his companions. "At a later stage we'd certainly like to learn from you how. It sounds like a much better alternative."

"Certainly, Commander. The Professor did say to draw up detailed plans to share. He was also keen to know what you've been up to."

"We've got our biggest team working on setting up the hydroponics unit, Paul. Alan and his team have been mapping our new planet. David has Computer running day and night analyzing the huge amounts of data coming in."

Kano laughed. "We have no night anymore, Commander!"

The others joined him. "Eventually our language might change to reflect the new world of Alpha Nova," Paul quipped. "Doctor Russell is investigating the possible effects of constant light on humans. She is of the opinion that a darkened sleep environment might still be best."

"She may very well be correct," John responded.

"Well, Commander," Paul concluded. "We have a communications center up and wanted to test our connection."

"Thank you, Paul. I'm glad we are connected now. Nothing like the sharing of ideas. Keep up the great work!"

"Thank you, Commander. Good luck to you all!"

John followed Kano outside. "Solar power! I should have known. Victor was involved in designing the original Moonbase Alpha. I hardly remember, but I do believe he's fallen back to the perfect solution."

"Could solar power generate enough electricity to run Computer?" Kano asked. "Was it not one of the reasons the power plant was changed to nuclear?"

"Alpha certainly had huge power needs. But it will be required of us now to become inventors for our new worlds too, David. On Alpha we relied on what was provided for us by the Space Commission. During our long, uncontrolled journey on the moon, we learned to adapt, but we still used what was on Alpha. Victor just reminded me that we need to think beyond Alpha now."

"You miss him, Commander?"

"I miss them all. I would have preferred all of us together. But I do believe we have two chances of success. We'll benefit from the group on B… Berg," John chuckled, "and they'll benefit from us. We may be on two worlds, but we are still one people."

* * *

The inhabitants of Berg viewed their new construction with excitement.

"That looks like it could be home," someone quipped.

The four roughly pentagonal shapes nestled together represented their first effort at building new dwellings from the salvaged material from Moonbase Alpha. The four pentagonal shapes fitted together, sharing common walls, and facing out from each other in the shape of a cross. At the back, a section of each shape had been cut out to form a central cavity which housed the power unit for the four dwellings. Towering above the power unit was an array of solar panels stretching over the roofs of the new dwellings.

"It looks neat, compact and very efficient," Paul said.

"Good work," Victor Bergman echoed.

"Each unit has a sleeping area at the back with room for two beds, or double bunks if stacked," Sandra read from her data sheet. "The front is a combined living area with a section that can be fitted for food preparation, and a small bathroom on the other side. Windows can be covered in blackout material to create artificial darkness for periods of sleep."

She had opened the door to one of the units, and they all glanced inside. Though the unit was not big, it would be a comfortable space for two, but could house four in a squeeze. Each unit could be somewhat individualized with the placement of furniture and other material.

"So, who gets a house first?" Dina Chang asked.

"We could hold a lottery," Johan Burger, one of the eagle pilots offered. There was general laughter before Paul turned to Victor Bergman.

"We thought it a good idea, Professor, if you took first occupation of a new home!" There was scattered applause, but Victor replied:

"I'm very comfortable in my little dome by the laboratory." He gestured towards the little dome set up next to the laboratory eagle. And now that we have the plan, it won't be long before there are a few clusters of new dwellings. Perhaps, Paul, you and some of the other senior personnel could take the lead."

Paul studied the Professor for a moment. He knew not much escaped the older man's attention. Then he turned to Sandra and pulled her closer to him.

"Sandra and I have been talking," he began. "This is our new home, where our new future begins. I have… ummm… Sandra and I… well… we want to be together. I've asked her to marry me."

A cheer rose up from the assembled group, followed by whistles and shouts of congratulations. Victor pumped Paul's hand enthusiastically, then embraced Sandra. "That is exactly what we need," he exclaimed. "I don't think there will be any doubt that our first official couple get the first housing unit."

Then he looked around the group. Already, within their short stay on Berg, couples have drifted together. Interestingly, the already married couples on Alpha had all opted for the other group. This was their future, he knew. It was difficult for lasting bonds to form in such a small group, with limited choice, but he knew that during the time the groups were forming on Alpha, those attracted to each other had inevitably chosen the same group. As these thoughts ran through his mind, Hector Perez, one of the young security men stepped forward. He held out his hand to a pretty girl, Tanya Lieberman, one of the horticulturists. "We want to be married too, Professor."

More shouts of congratulations followed, and the young couple was promptly allocated a second unit.

"We're good friends," one of the medical orderlies said, gesturing to her two friends. "We could bunk together in a unit."

Victor turned to Helena Russell. "What about you, Helena?"

"I'm good for now. I have an area in the medical unit."

The final unit was eventually allocated to four of the eagle pilots, young men who still saw the idea of bunking together as an adventure. Everyone knew that it was perhaps never final. As their settlement grew and needs became apparent, things could shift and change. They were content for now to enjoy the milestone of their first dwelling, and the exciting news of couples that would assure the future of their new community.

Much later, when Helena returned to the medical pod after a visit with Paul and Sandra, she noticed Victor Bergman wandering some distance from the settlement towards the seepage area they has simple started calling the "lake." She hurried to catch up with him.

"Victor!"

He turned, his eyes filled with pleasure as he watched her approach.

"Great things happened today, Victor." She fell in beside him as they strolled along the edge of the lake on the soft, moss-like ground cover. "Our first houses, and more important, our first families!"

"Yes," he replied softly. "That's the key to our future. We are far from settled or comfortable, but it is encouraging that the young people are already thinking along those lines. Everything else can be made or imagined by the human mind or human hands, but falling in love and starting a family cannot be done artificially."

"You've been doing some deep thinking, Victor."

He leaned against one of the tree-like structures, meeting her eyes. "Do you know that these things," tapping against the trunks, "are nothing like the trees on earth? Instead the structure is made up of thousands of very thin tubes nestled closely together to form what we recognize as the trunk. They may branch out to form a few additional sections, but always from the main trunk. No leaves, but this hair-like growth," he took a handful of the thin filaments protruding from the trunk in various places. "Yet they contain chlorophyll and do a process of photosynthesis."

Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Wow, Victor, talk about changing the subject!"

"There are just so many things about our new world, Helena, which continue to amaze me. And so many things left to discover."

"You know what the most amazing thing is to me, Victor? The tranquility, the peacefulness, the quiet."

"It certainly is a planet without any sign of upheaval at first glance. Of course, we have not explored all of it by far, nor taken any glimpses of the dark side."

"No wind, no rain, no night. I wonder what the long term effects are going to be on our human bodies."

He gestured at the vegetation surrounding them. "No insect life, no need for pollination. The plants reproduce through some form of regeneration. We took some small samples, and in no time they had grown into new organisms."

They stood looking out over the lake. "There is life in here. We just don't know what yet."

"It's strange living in a world we know so little about, Victor. Yet, I am not afraid anymore." She turned towards him, waiting until he too turned to face her. "Victor…"

He stood absolutely still while she held those light green eyes captured in her gaze. Then she reached out to run her hand along his arm, taking his hand in hers. His gaze drifted down to their hands before he maneuvered his hand so their fingers interlocked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking too, Victor. Walk with me…"

They set off further along the edge of the lake, the settlement receding into the distance. She was aware of the absolute stillness of his hand in hers, the warmth of his skin, the occasional brush of his arm against hers.

"When I first came to Alpha after Lee… after… the Astro 7 disappeared… it felt like my life was over. All I could do was bury myself in my work, studying space medicine… I was lost, Victor." They walked along quietly for a while before she continued: "Yet, you were there and for some reason took me under your wing, Victor. You were always willing to listen, to offer words of encouragement when I most needed it." She stopped, looking up at him. "I've often wondered why, Victor. No… don't answer that…"

She set off again, and he fell in beside her.

"We were so busy developing the original Moonbase. You were working on the main design, the power setup and your scientific investigations. I was overseeing the recreational areas from a medical point of view. I remember when John came aboard, working on the Ultra probe mission… it was a busy time… yet, somehow the three of us grew close… " She trailed off, and for a long time they just walked in silence.

"You supported me during the Meta probe investigations, Victor, when everyone else was whispering about the crackpot doctor who could not get over her husband's death."

"Your findings had merit, Helena. It was foolish to disregard them."

"When John returned to Alpha to get the Meta probe launched, fate had thrown us together again. Then, of course, September 13th happened… and we were cast into space… but somehow, people just assumed…"

She took a deep breath. "You're not making this easy for me, Victor."

This time it was he who stopped to face her. He reached out for her other hand, and she found herself lost in those green eyes again.

"I think I understand what you're trying to say, Helena."

She gave a nervous laugh. "You think…?" But he drew her close to him, his arms wrapping around her, and she rested her head against his shoulder, feeling his hard, trim body against hers. She pulled him closer, just relished standing there with him, silent, entwined. Distant voices and laughter from the settlement drifted towards them, and she closed her eyes and could envision a sunset… a darkening sky… a soft breeze.

"We better get back," he said softly by her ear.

"Yes. Yes." Yet, she relished his embrace a moment longer, before they broke apart and started the journey back to their settlement. Neither spoke, nor did they reach for each other's hands, but she was aware of a tension, a charge that had sprung to life between them. "No," she silently thought to herself, "it had always been there. But with our intellectual, analytical and logical minds, we had never thought to pursue it."

* * *

"Set her down, Alan, set her down!" John Koenig exclaimed. They had been searching for days for the signs of animal life the exploration party had spotted before their exodus to their new home, and finally had spotted a herd of the small four-legged creatures that had been evading them since their arrival.

"They're so fast, Commander. They'll be gone before we even get outside!"

"Keep an eye on them, George," Koenig called to his technical assistant. "Photographs, data, make sure David gets it all."

"Yes Commander," George Crato replied, trying to keep the darting and dashing little creatures in view. As they were barely skimming the surface, they young man was hanging half out of the eagle port, trying to keep his instruments steady.

"They look like pigs with long legs," Bill Frazer noted. "Very long legs. And very small pigs."

"Never seen a pig so fast," Carolyn Powell remarked, grabbing hold of a seat back. The eagle was yawing wildly as Carter tried to follow the little herd.

"Commander!" Bill cried out, "It's Crato, he's gone out!"

"Alan! Slow it down, set her down!" John called out, and as the eagle touched down, they rushed back to the stricken technician. He was curled up in a ball of pain, groaning.

"Bob, prepare for an injury," John called out to Matthias on his commlock. With communications and Computer up and running, they've managed to retain their commlocks as a main communication device.

Ben Vincent, who had been on the flight as medical officer, straightened up. "Looks like a couple of broken bones. Let's load him up, and be careful. I'll give him something to stabilize him until we get to base."

They carefully lifted the injured man onto a gurney after Vincent stabilized the affected limbs. The flight back to the settlement was subdued, the four-legged creatures forgotten for the moment.

As Crato was wheeled to the medical pod, followed by Koenig and Vincent, Alan stepped out of the eagle. "I guess our first hunting expedition was a failure," he remarked to Bill Fraser.

"You tell me. I was already envisioning one of those things on the barbeque!" The two men laughed, then strode off to find someone to share their story with.

In the medical pod, a sedated Crato was being attended by Bob Matthias. "Broken tibia and fibula, as well as a couple of ribs," Matthias reported to a concerned John Koenig. "He'll be ok, but it will be a while before he's back in action again."

"Thank you, Bob. Was just one of those freak accidents."

"I know, Commander. We've had a good time so far, it's our first incident since coming to Erath."

John smiled. The Alphans on planet A had finally come up with a name for their new home, a simple anagram of "earth". Yet, he liked the sound and simplicity of it: Erath and Berg in the solar system of Alpha Nova. A new beginning, a new future, yet it tied them to their past, which could never be ignored.

Outside the medical unit, the community had been expanded widely. Domes had been erected and modified to create a large area, where the group could meet. Residential domes were now scattered in clusters as people instinctively grouped together. Some had obtained materials from Victor's group, and had erected more durable structures. The recreation areas had been cleared further and now included a makeshift soccer pitch. A communal food service area had been set up, where the group could still enjoy communal rations prepared in bulk. But their pride and joy was the hydroponics area, where botanists were always hard at work, and the first shoots of tomatoes, beans, peas, carrots, onions and strawberries had made an appearance.

He had spent a prolonged time in the hydroponics area the day before, and had been shown the tiny plants that would soon become apple and orange trees, peach trees and grapevines. Angela Robinson had been excited as she explained to him that by all expectations, the soil on Erath would support their earth-growing vegetation. She had found that even though the vegetation on Erath did not have leaves in the true sense, they still went through a process like photosynthesis. That had prompted their impulsive quest to find the animal life on Erath for investigation. While they still had plenty of supplies from Alpha, a protein source would be a welcome addition. They had hoped to capture one of the creatures, but Crato's accident had put a stop to it.

John joined David Kano in the Computer pod.

"You ever do any fishing, David?" he asked a surprised Kano.

"No, Commander. Fishing? Why that question?"

"We have all these seepage ponds and bodies of water, David. There is life in them, and it would be interesting to investigate. We have nothing that remotely resembles water gear, because it was never needed on the moon, but we may be able to get something by fishing."

"We need to find a fishing rod first," Kano exclaimed.

"Or make one."

"Then hope whatever lives in the water, would take bait."

"True." John pondered that for a moment. "Get Computer to create a list of things we could use to build some kind of water craft, Kano. We can salvage materials from eagles and even moon buggies." The group had transported all the moon buggies during Operation Exodus, and was using them extensively for ground exploration.

"Right, Commander. A boat of some kind will be very exciting!"

"Have you heard anything lately from Berg?"

"No, Commander. The last news we had, was of Paul and Sandra and Hector and Tanya getting married." Kano turned to Koenig. "You think we'll be invited, Commander?"

"Who knows, David. We do have some married couples from Alpha here on Erath, but no one has reported that kind of news here yet."

"Yes, Bill and Annette Fraser is one couple building one of those Alpha structures," Kano offered. Then he smiled. "Getting married is a big step, Commander, even with a brand new future ahead of us. But I'm sure we'll have some weddings of our own."

After a pause, David turned to Koenig. "Who will perform them, though?"

John laughed. "Oh, we'll just have some kind of civilian ceremony. I'm sure Computer can come up with something from the archives we can use."

Kano found that amusing too, and the two men chuckled.

"David, I want Computer to create a report of what is needed to start exploring the dark side of Erath. I know we still have a long way to go setting up our own community and investigating what we can see, but I think we have to have some idea of what lies on the dark side."

"Yes Commander."

"Ask Carter to prepare an eagle for departure in 48 hours. We'll go to the edge of the dark side and stream back some data. I'll feel more reassured if we at least have some information of what lies beyond."

"Right, Commander."

"Keep me informed if you hear anything from Berg," Koenig said as he left. He missed Helena, he missed Victor, Paul, Sandra… he smiled to himself; he even missed Alpha and the periods of intense adventure while their moon had been drifting through unknown space. Yes, Erath may be an idyllic paradise compared to the Moonbase, but once the work was done on their settlement, he feared there wasn't much else to do for a people used to crisis and hectic activity.

* * *

On Berg one of the bigger domes had been filled with chairs, and draped with brightly colored streamers that Victor had no idea where someone had come up with them. A meal of some sort was laid out on the tables, and the centerpiece was a handful of tiny strawberries and a small cluster of dandelions harvested from their fledgling hydroponics unit. There was great excitement as people started drifting in. Already some had shed the stark, practical uniforms of Alpha, and exchanged it for their limited civilian wear they had kept on Alpha. A few had even modified their Alpha garments by removing sleeves, lopping off pant legs or sewing on decorations. The weather on Berg was pleasant and mild.

The excitement was the couples getting married today: Paul and Sandra, Hector and Tanya. The young people had felt no need for waiting, and a simple ceremony had been planned.

Victor stood on the small platform. For the occasion he had found a shirt somewhere, which just hung loose over the Alpha khakis. The leadership group had decided that in the absence of true court officials, he would preside over the ceremony.

Helena was making sure the makeshift meal was properly laid out as the dome filled up. People took their seats on either side of an aisle, and as a young man started playing the traditional wedding march from earth on a guitar, the group fell silent.

Paul and Sandra, followed by Hector and Tanya, entered from the back of the dome. There were no fancy wedding clothes, and both couples had elected to just wear their Alpha uniforms. The ladies though, had a small decoration made of dandelions and leaves from the hydroponics unit in their hair.

People stood up spontaneously and applauded. This had never before happened after they left earth. Alpha had not been a place conducive to marriage or families, and while there had indeed been married couples on the Moonbase, there had been a moratorium of sorts on children. While the moon had still been in orbit, couples who became pregnant had been reassigned back to earth. It was therefore a big occasion for the Alphans on Berg.

Bergman gestured for the two couples to join him, smiling broadly. A hush fell over those present.

"Paul, Sandra, Hector, Tanya," Victor began. "Your love for each other has brought us together here today. We are happy to share this special moment with you as witnesses, and our hope for you is that your love will grow stronger as you build a future together. Learn from each other, and grow together in an unbreakable bond. Remember that love requires work; the work of compromise, adjustment, forgiveness and creativity. Know that we all love you, and as your love for each other grows stronger, know too that it will be an inspiration for us all to love each other as a community in the same way: with compromise, adjustment, forgiveness and creativity. May your love create a safe haven for you as you start your journey together, just as we are building this settlement as a safe haven to support you. Listen to each other, help each other, and strive to understand each other's dreams, hopes and even fears. Reach for what is good inside of you to share that with your partner, and know that as we are a small community, we support you with all that is in our hearts."

He turned to Paul and Sandra.

"Do you, Sandra, take, Paul to be your husband for life? Do you promise to walk by his side forever, and to love, help, and encourage him in all he does? Do you promise to take time to talk with him, to listen to him, and to care for him? Will you share his laughter, and his tears, and as his partner, love and respect him as your best friend, and stand by him through the good times and the bad? Do you take him as your lawfully wedded husband for now and forevermore?"

Sandra nodded and whispered a quiet: "Yes." Victor then faced Paul.

"Do you, Paul, take, Sandra to be your wife for life? Do you promise to walk by her side forever, and to love, help, and encourage her in all she does? Do you promise to take time to talk with her, to listen to her, and to care for her? Will you share her laughter, her tears, and as her partner, love and respect her as your best friend, and stand by her through the good times and the bad? Do you take her as your lawfully wedded wife for now and forevermore?"

Paul glanced at Sandra, his eyes filled with tenderness. "Yes, Professor, I do."

"Repeat after me then, Sandra," Victor continued, "while you give to each other a token of your union." Victor held up a small box, where two rings nested on a soft cloth. The rings were simple ornaments fashioned from pieces of platinum found in the scavenged remains of Alpha, and several craftsmen had worked on them diligently.

"I, Sandra, hereby take Paul as my lawfully wedded husband, and I give you this token of my love and devotion. With this ring I thee wed."

Sandra's voice was soft but firm as she repeated the vow, and slipped the ring onto Paul's finger. Victor noticed some of the faces watching, and saw the pent up emotion in many of the eyes.

"Paul, repeat after me: I, Paul, hereby take Sandra to be my lawfully wedded wife, and I give her this token of my love and devotion. With this ring I thee wed."

As Paul repeated his vow and slipped the ring on her finger, his eyes were filled with love, and they never strayed from her face.

"Well, then with the power invested in me by our leadership group, I now pronounce you man and wife," Victor concluded. There were spontaneous cheers and applause, as Paul scooped up his new bride in his arms, kissing her long and soundly. Some of those near the front got up and sprinkled shiny confetti on the shoulders and heads of the new couple. Then things settled down, Paul and Sandra stood aside, and Victor repeated the ceremony for Hector and Tanya.

By the time it was complete, the pent up emotions were ready to explode. People hugged the newlyweds with abandon, shouting and talking excitedly. A great vault from the years of restraint had been opened, and people were ready to vent emotion in celebration of this milestone.

Victor stepped down from the small platform, heading for Hector and Tanya to congratulate them, when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to face Helena.

"That was beautiful, Victor. Who knew a scientist could speak so tenderly about love?"

He had no idea how to reply to her. Instead he gestured at the food tables and the streamers. "Thank you for taking care of the rest, Helena. Who knew that a group of travelers in an unknown new world could come up with a ceremony that is so bright and colorful?"

"I had help, of course," Helena smiled. "Who could have known that several of us had kept streamers and small tokens from graduations, birthdays and other events for sentimental reasons. Today was a perfect opportunity to share those with our community."

Together they congratulated the couples, then joined in with the group helping themselves to the food and snacks. It was no formal meal, people simply stood around eating and celebrating. After a while a group of reconnaissance men started clearing away a few chairs and set up something that looked suspiciously like an old speaker on one of the tables. Soon lively music filled the dome, and people responded happily.

"Brides and grooms!" a voice called out. "It's time to dance!"

There was no hesitation. Paul and Sandra and Hector and Tanya joined each other to open the dance floor to an old, old earth song, "My Wish." People clapped along enthusiastically, and before long a few other couples had joined in.

"This is amazing!" Helena said. "We have some pretty ingenuous folks here on Berg."

Victor offered her a bowl of punch as he came and stood by her side. "We need this," he said. "Alpha was not very conducive to letting off steam…" He suddenly stopped, listening.

"What is it, Victor?"

"They came!" he exclaimed, heading outside. She followed him, and they watched together as an eagle touched down just beyond their settlement.

"John!" Victor ran over to meet the party alighting from the eagle. John Koenig, Alan Carter, Bob Matthias, Angela Robinson and Bill and Annette Fraser greeted their friends enthusiastically. By now others from the wedding celebration had come outside, having also heard the eagle, and the excitement of seeing their old friends again had not been experienced in a long time. There were hugs and handshakes, shouts and tears. John clung to Helena Russell as if his life depended on it.

"We represent Erath," John said once some calm descended over the group. "Everyone sends their congratulations, of course."

"Come, John, join us!" Victor exclaimed, leading the group back to the dome. The music had started again, and soon the area cleared for dancing had to be enlarged by moving aside more chairs.

Victor, Helena and John sat down in a small cluster of chairs and watched the wildly gyrating bodies for a while.

"It's so good to see you all again," John eventually said, clutching Helena's hand. "You look well, and your settlement is just fantastic! We had no idea…"

"We've had dedicated workers, John," Victor replied. "We've hardly started as there is still so much to learn, but we are pleased with our progress."

"I especially like your living units, Victor. You must give me a close up view before we go back."

"Sure, John." The community on Berg had at that point completed three of the cross shaped pentagonal clusters of housing, and work had begun on a bigger structure that would eventually become their medical unit. "Today we are focusing on the new couples though," Victor continued. "It's their special day, so enjoy it with us. We can arrange a visit for more official purposes in the near future."

"Of course, Victor." John put down his drink and held out his hand to Helena. "Join me?" he said and led her off to the dance area.

Victor watched them in silence for a while. His mind was filled with conflicting thoughts. When they had been back on Alpha, John and Helena had always been regarded as a couple, and he knew of their deep love for each other. There had never been much time or opportunity for relationships to grow on the Moonbase, nor had it been encouraged. The precariousness of their whole existence had prohibited it, as professionalism was required in their constant battle for survival. Now, however, things had changed. There had been a shift during the last few months on Alpha, when the Alphans had been besieged by inactivity and hopelessness. Then had come the split to inhabit both new planets… Victor wrung his hands together in frustration before opting to join Angela Robinson for a bit of shop talk about the scientific research on their respective planets. He felt safer with those thoughts occupying his mind.

They were in deep discussion, having zoned out the music and revelry around them, when Victor startled at a hand on his shoulder. He was suddenly aware of the slow rhythm of the music, the desperation of the lyrics as he looked up into Helena's eyes.

She held out her hands. "Come, Victor."

He closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath, then drew her to him as the words of the song washed over them: "I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is. I know you can show me." Their bodies fitted together, swaying slowly to the music, and for that brief moment Victor's constantly churning mind was empty, his senses just filled with her closeness, her touch, her soft hair against his cheek.

He sighed deeply, completely overcome by the strange emotion that had taken hold of him, then became aware of her eyes on him.

"It's ok, Victor," she whispered softly. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes." His voice was hoarse, the word barely escaping.

As the music died down and then changed to a livelier beat, he took a step back. His body was wound tight, like a spring ready to contract, and as they walked back to the seating area, he was aware of John's eyes on him.

"Well, Victor, it seems you have talents I'm not even aware of," John exclaimed with a chuckle. But for once Victor realized he had no idea what the strange expression in the eyes of his friend conveyed. All he could do wash flash a brief, embarrassed smile.

The celebrations had been going on for quite a while, and people were beginning to drift away.

"Hey Paul!" Alan Carter called out. "Where you going for your honeymoon?"

That brought laughter. "The dark side!" Paul retorted, Sandra tucked firmly by his side.

John turned to Bergman. "Well, Victor, how about showing me one of your housing units now. We'll be leaving soon. You know about the accident we had with Crato. Bob doesn't want to be gone too long, though the young man is on the mend. And we're busy preparing an expedition to our dark side. We postponed it because of your invitation, but we'd like to get back to it."

Victor led the way to the latest completed living units.

"As you can see, John, the pentagons are arranged in a cluster so they share sidewalls, and the central area houses the power unit and a simple plumbing system for the four units. Power is supplied by the solar panels, and yes, I've set aside some panels and inverters for you, if you'd like to take them. I've checked them carefully, and they are in good working order."

"I think we'll send a freight eagle soon, Victor. We're good on power now. Let's get our exploration to our dark side over first." John ran his hand along the wall of the residential unit. "I do like these. Compact, efficient, simple. I had forgotten that you are quite the designer, Victor."

"It was a team effort, John."

"What do you think we'll find on the dark side of Erath, Victor." The two men headed towards the eagle. "Any idea?"

"No, John. Though, I would expect that in the absence of light and heat, it would be a cold, lifeless place. There would be ice, most probably. We're curious too, but we decided that there is still too much we have to learn about our side of Berg before venturing to our dark side."

"I agree, Victor, but there has been a certain restlessness within our group. Our time on Alpha had conditioned people to action, exploration, the unknown. I don't think it'll hurt to send a small expedition."

"You'll be going, John?"

"Alan, Angela, Ed Spencer, Tony Allen, Ed Collins and myself, yes. We'll just be skimming the edge of the dark side. We'll be looking for a place to set up a base for further, longer expeditions."

"Sounds very tempting, John. You'll inform me of your findings?"

"Of course, Victor. I think it's just routine. We really don't expect to find much." John looked towards the dome. "Well, I need to round up my group. It's time we headed home." He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Victor. These weddings on Berg was something our communities needed. Another stepping stone to the future."

"Thank you for coming, John. It was great seeing you, hearing your news. I hope we'll share many more visits, and often."

The rest of the Erath party was making their way to the eagle, followed by a cluster from Berg. This first visit had done much for both communities, assuring them of their ability to be in touch constantly, lightening the feelings of isolation from each other. Long after the eagle had lifted off, groups of people were still watching it disappear into the distance.

(To be continued...)


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Side

**Chapter 3: The Dark Side**

John Koenig strapped himself into the copilot seat in the eagle. "All set, Alan?"

"Yes, Commander. Ready for liftoff."

"Take her away then, Alan."

The expedition to begin exploration of the dark side of Erath had spent the previous two days preparing for their journey. Work on the Erath settlement had flourished, and Commander Koenig felt that his people needed a new focus to keep things interesting. He knew too well what the months of inactivity on Alpha had done to morale, and as the excitement of their new home started growing mundane, they needed something to pique their interest again.

While the scientists on both planets agreed that without light and heat there could be no life on the dark side of each planet, the Alphans were still curious.

They would be flying into the only twilight and night on Erath, as the planet did not rotate around an axis, and therefore had no night and day. They would fly along the twilight line and scout for a place to erect a forward base for later, more extensive exploration, set up there briefly, then venture several hundred kilometers into the dark zone, attempt a landing to collect specimens if any were deemed important, then return to the forward base and from there back to the settlement. Total time: 72 hours. David Kano had been put in charge of the settlement in Koenig's absence.

"Do you think there is anything there, Commander?" Carter asked from the controls.

"We just don't know Alan. Before we were blasted out of orbit, man did not think there was that much in space. Well, our journey has taught us otherwise. There is life unlike we know it, that does not need heat and light like the things we know."

"Deep oceans have shown to contain organisms that live in total darkness," Angela Robinson called from the passenger pod. The mission was not regarded high risk, so the control module was not isolated from the rest of the eagle. "They do use heat though, from thermal vents, and a process called chemosynthesis."

John came back to the passenger module. "But our earth has a molten core. That causes the thermal vents where the heat escapes."

"Yes, Commander," Professor Robinson said. "But our observation has shown that both Erath and Berg contain some sort of core. Perhaps not molten, but some form of hot gas. It certainly is not solid through and through. The planets are not heavy enough to be solid."

"What happens if we do find something there? Some form of life?" Ed Collins asked.

"As long as it isn't hostile, nothing I would think," Tony Allen remarked. "I think if there had been a hostile form there, it would have let us know by now."

"If there is something to find, we'll investigate it, of course," Angela said. "We have had drones over the area, but so far have not observed anything. Nor have sensors picked up a thing…"

"But we know how notoriously unreliable our sensors had been at times in deep space," John retorted. "Many times it simply could not read or make sense of the life forms we encountered. That is why a first-hand look is still the best. David won't like it, but even a computer can be fooled."

"So can a human being," Ed Spencer retorted.

The Alphans looked at each other with silent apprehension for a moment. Then John turned to Professor Robinson. "Angela, let's go over the list of equipment to set up at the forward base one more time. I don't want us to leave anything to chance."

* * *

"It's just not deep enough!" Paul called out as the Alphans on Berg stared with dismay at the eagle control pod sticking out of their lake. In an attempt to explore their water bodies, they had opted to lower an eagle control module into the middle of the lake from another eagle, as the control module was already airtight and climate controlled like a submersible, but the pod merely sunk a few meters, before resting on the bottom of the shallow lake. It was quite a funny sight.

"Bring her up!" he called out to the eagle pilot on his commlock.

The pod rose slowly, dripping water. The eagle brought it to shore and gently set it down. When it had flown off, they rushed in to open the airlock.

The inside of the control pod had been modified to allow for some ballast and a few basic controls, and there was very little room, except for two seats. It had never been intended for self propulsion, just for dangling below and eagle and turning in circles.

Victor Bergman hauled himself out of one of the seats, then extended a hand to Toshiro Fujita.

"Well, that was a bit of a disaster," he smiled. "Not really a lake, just a shallow seep, like a swamp perhaps." The two men stretched.

"We'll have to come up with another way to explore our water. Do you think a spacesuit could be converted? After all, old diving suits looked very much like spacesuits."

"We'll have to see, Professor." The group moved back towards the settlement while the eagle moved in to transport the pod back to their vehicle area.

They had now been on Berg for 62 earth days. Because the orbit of their planet and the setup of their tiny solar system were still being researched, they still used lunar time and an earth calendar. A team of two horologists have started a notation of Berg time and orbitation next to that of their earth year and lunar time, so that at a later stage they would have data to compare.

The settlement looked vastly different. It could not be called a town or a city yet. There were no roads, as none were needed. But there was an infrastructure of power supply, basic plumbing, communication and transportation. Most Alphans enjoyed walking in the fresh air, but for longer journeys over land they used the moon buggies. For the further explorations the versatile eagles were used. These were all kept in a huge, open sided hangar to the side of the settlement, and a full time team of technicians kept their eagles in top condition.

The landscape was dotted with 10 of the cross-shaped residences now. There was a large central structure that housed a command center and a general meeting area. An octagonal structure had been completed for the medical center. The hydroponics unit was the tallest, draped with clear fabric but completely sealed around to keep the earthbound vegetation isolated. Through the fabric could be seen an abundant green of growing plants, and the outlines of the team of botanists assigned to oversee this, their most important section. Another structure was currently under construction that would house a new laboratory and have space for the setup of their computer mainframe. Another team was hard at work on a recreation center that would have an indoor pool, basketball courts, tennis courts, a couple of squash courts, a skating arena and a movie theater. Several people had brought old earth movies with their personal belongings, and that would become a cherished pastime to remind them of their life on earth.

Helena came towards the group as they drew near the command unit. "You were left a little high and dry there Victor," she smiled.

"I do believe we miscalculated," he replied. "How is your medical center coming along?"

"Great, Victor. We are currently furnishing the rooms, and have the most important machines set up and working. Now we just need sick people."

Apart from a few headaches, tummy aches and some fatigue, the residents of Berg had been extremely resilient. No one knew yet though, the long term effects of living on their new planet on human biology, so Helena had suggested a monthly checkup for each resident. It was a way to keep the medical personnel active too.

Paul was already back in the command unit and called out to them: "Erath sent a message that the dark side exploration lifted off a few minutes ago."

"Good, good!" Victor exclaimed. "Soon we'll have some idea what awaits us on the dark sides."

"I'm not so sure I want to know," Sandra said. "I'm very happy with what there is on our side."

"Oh, I'm sure there is nothing, Sandra. It's just science. We're always curious about the unknown."

"If there had been anything to be wary of, it would have manifested itself by now," Paul reiterated.

"I'll be in the laboratory Paul," Professor Bergman said, heading for the door. "Let me know if we get any interesting data from Erath."

Helena followed him out. As he made off in the direction of the new laboratory under construction, she stopped him. "Victor!"

He turned resignedly, suspecting what it was about.

"We mandated a monthly physical for all personnel at a previous command meeting, Victor. You were there, and it includes you."

"I feel fine, Helena."

"We've had this conversation before Victor. Several times, in fact, on Alpha. A physical is not for the sick; it is merely a tool to ascertain continued well-being."

"You know I never much cared for it, Helena."

"And I never understood why. It's not as if you are scared of doctors, are you?"

"No. No. I had just had enough as a younger man, being prodded and probed and cut open…"

She knew he was referring to his illness as a young man, which left his heart crippled and unable to sustain life. But he had been given an artificial mechanical device that acted just like a human heart. With regular maintenance it could run forever, but it couldn't adjust as naturally as a human heart to changing conditions, which had caused him some trouble over the years. It also caused a physiological phenomenon of delayed reaction to stress, excitement and outside stimuli, which partly explained his unflappable demeanor.

"Please do it for me, Victor, and for your people here. We've all been very well lately, and it's just a precaution, but we would hate to lose you through simple carelessness. We all rely on you more than you know."

He followed her meekly to the new medical center. It was light and airy, with a large reception area leading to a few examination cubicles, and further back some observation rooms, patient rooms, an intensive care unit and an operating theater. The equipment was all Alpha, therefore very familiar.

"I can hardly wait for us to start investigating the medicinal properties of the vegetation on Beta," she said, gesturing for him to enter one of the examination cubicles. "We have enough supplies left from Alpha to last a long time, and the ability to synthesize more medications when needed, but I'm sure there are unique compounds here that may end up very beneficial."

He lay back on the examination bed with a sigh as she started gathering her equipment.

She turned back to him, the stethoscope dangling from her hand.

"Care to tell me what is wrong, Victor?"

"I told you, I feel fine, Helena."

She closed the cubicle door with her commlock, then sat on the side of the bed.

"Ever since the wedding ceremony I've had the impression you are trying to avoid me, Victor."

"We've been so busy, Helena."

"And you never take time to rest?"

"No, not really."

She looked at him with exasperation. "If I did not know you as a highly intelligent man, Victor, I'd swear you were dumb as a block of stone." She ran her hand along his chest, smiled. "You certainly feel hard and strong and fit."

His eyes on her were filled with confusion, and something else she could not fathom. Fear?

"I enjoy your company, Victor." Her mind was racing, trying to formulate what she wanted to tell him without adding to his discomfort or alarming him further. "Sometimes I wish we could just be together to enjoy each other, like our walk by the lake. I thought you felt the same then, and at the wedding, but then you go so far, far away in your mind that I don't know how to reach you."

"I…" He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. Then he pressed his lips together in that unique way of his and glanced at her sideways. "I'm confused, Helena. I don't do well with confusion. It has been a long time…" He looked away again, fell silent.

"A long time for what, Victor?"

"I felt something… at the lake… at the wedding…" He looked up at her, a sudden twinkle in his eyes. "Are you talking to me as my doctor?"

"Oh, Victor." She smiled. "I'm taking to you as a doctor, as a friend… as a woman. And you're not as dumb as you make yourself out to be!"

"No. You're right Helena. I've been trying to pretend ignorance, hoping things will return to normal so I'm not so off balance… Something has shifted, something is not as it used to be."

"You don't have to explain everything in scientific terms, Victor. Do you remember what you told me by the lake the day Paul and Sandra announced their wedding?"

He slowly shook his head. "I'm sure I said many things."

"You said that everything could be made by human hands and human imagination, but falling in love cannot be made artificially." She reached out to touch his face. "You've been a dear friend to me for many years Victor, and I love you very much. But lately, I've been looking at you with new eyes. You're a beautiful man, Victor, inside and out. You have a gentleness about you, but a strength too. Your presence has become the beacon in my life. I don't just love you anymore; I'm also falling very much in love with you…"

His reply was to cup her hand in his, gently pressing his lips against the tips of her fingers. Then he wrapped his hand around hers, holding it against his chest, where she could sense the steady beat of his mechanical heart.

"When you first came to Alpha, Helena…" His voice was a mere whisper. "I understood completely, having lost my wife… work had been a catharsis for me too. I saw your struggle… I saw your pain. Mostly I saw how the uncertainty about Lee made you suffer." He swung his legs off the side of the bed and sat up, pulling her against him, still holding her hand against his chest.

"During the time we worked together, and became friends, I did… " His voice faded, and the only thing she was aware of for a moment was the beating of his heart under her palm, his quiet but slightly faster breathing.

"You did what, Victor?"

He breathed deeply. "I did fall in love with you."

She leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"And I think you knew."

That took her by surprise for a moment, but she had to admit in her mind, that he was correct. "You never spoke about it, Victor."

"I… I'm a scientist, Helena. Facts, hypotheses, I can deal with those. I was never… I doubt I ever made my wife truly happy. We…" She felt him tremble as he hesitated, and knew that talking like this was incredibly hard for him. Victor always kept his emotions under tight control, for reasons only he knew. "We lost two babies… stillborn… I buried myself in work… she wanted to talk about it, endlessly, and I just didn't know how, couldn't understand how it would change things… sometimes I think… she really died of a broken heart…"

She sat up and turned to face him. Those green eyes were filled with pain, and for the first time since she had known him, she saw them fill with tears.

"Oh, Victor." This time it was her who pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him. Never before had he been so overcome with emotion in her presence, and she simply held him while his body shook with sobs. "Like a little boy," she thought fondly, "finally realizing emotions are ok and there is nothing wrong with crying."

Eventually he drew away and sat up. His expression was composed again, his eyes dry. "So you see, Helena. I just couldn't… couldn't imagine pursuing feelings like that again, and failing you… Emotions are fickle, they change, they deceive, they cause thoughtless action. I concluded that as friends we would endure much longer, grow much closer," he smiled at her, "and on hindsight I think it was the correct analysis."

She could not help herself and burst into laughter, the tension of the moment becoming too overwhelming for her. Those words had been so "Victor", so scientific, and she understood with complete clarity what she was up against. He merely looked at her in confusion, and in the end she simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tilted her face up to him and leaned in to kiss him… long, tenderly, but leaving no doubt as to her intentions. Then, with her cheek against hers, she whispered: "I could really do with a little thoughtless action every once in a while, Victor."

* * *

The eagle flew along the twilight line on Erath while the crew noted the incredible changes on their planet. Where the darkness was still incomplete, die-hard vegetation crept into the shadows, creating islands between black patches of soil and rock. The taller organisms which the Alphans had simply started calling "trees" for convenience were gnarled and bent as if reaching for the last line of light and heat. It was so different from the bright, colorful part they had grown used to; they could only stare in awe.

"Those things are still alive," Angela Robinson remarked. "Even back on earth plants managed to grow in the most unexpected places."

"It's the first real rock I see," Tony Allen said. "And as we explore deeper into the dark zone, no doubt it won't be the last."

"Look out for a spot we could possibly locate a forward base," John Koenig reminded them of their goal. But as they flew on, they began to realize that this twilight zone just stretched relentlessly on; fingers of foolhardy vegetation creeping into the dark, and it all looked the same, so it didn't really matter where they set their forward base.

After about an hour of flying, collecting data and taking photographs, John finally said: "Set her down, Alan. Doesn't really matter, it seems."

Carter executed a perfect landing on the twilight line, and as the Alphans opened the lock and prepared to exit, they were hit by an icy cold blast.

"Whoa," Ed Collins said, shivering. "We better get in those spacesuits."

"Wind!" Professor Robinson exclaimed. "Of course, because of the difference in temperature between the dark and light sides."

"So our planet does have the capability of some weather," John said as they disembarked from the eagle, dressed in their spacesuits, sans helmets. Despite the cold, the group stood for a moment, everyone realizing that it is the first time they had felt wind in their hair or on their skins since coming to Erath.

"We can offload the equipment and start setting up," John said. "But in constructing the final base, we need to be more mindful of the cold."

"Winds would probably be severe here at times. Our instruments will have to be securely anchored."

Alan rubbed his hands together to try warming them. "Well, this is certainly not going to be a walk in the park like we imagined."

"No," Koenig replied. "Angela, can you check in with David please. Let's get to work, people. We didn't quite prepare for this cold."

The Alphans worked quickly to unload the equipment. Despite the fact that the space-suits helmets were clumsy and often in the way, most opted to wear them against the cold and the wind. It required a bit of hard work and muscle to ensure their communication tower was firmly anchored, and they were able to secure and cover some of the smaller equipment. Wind gusts threatened at times to rip the reconnaissance domes apart, therefore they eventually opted to abandon erecting those.

After a couple of hours of hard work, they took a welcome break inside the eagle.

"We might have to rethink this," Angela Robinson sighed. "There are some of the sensitive instruments I just don't want to leave sitting in this weather."

"Do we need to abandon the mission?" John Koenig asked, concerned.

"No, Commander, we can leave most of it, and continue into the dark side. I'll return with the more sensitive equipment when we redesign our forward base."

"OK. Well, let's hydrate and unwind for a few minutes. Tony, Ed, Alan, you guys can then help me get the final equipment unloaded and secured, while the others prepare us something to eat. We best spend the night in the Eagle, get some rest and continue our mission at 0800 lunar time tomorrow."

"Aye, Commander." Ed Collins spoke for all of them. Silence descended in the eagle as the six weary Alphans rested from their toil in the bitterly cold wind.

* * *

The exploration eagle lifted off promptly the next day, and Alan Carter turned it into the darkness. "Well, here goes, Commander," he said.

Koenig had taken the place of co-pilot, and the atmosphere in the craft was slightly more apprehensive now that they had discovered the anomaly in their planet's makeup.

"Keep some altitude, Alan. We've now seen plenty of rock, and we're not yet sure where it came from. There may be mountains here."

Alan was doing what he did best, piloting his eagle into unknown terrain. There was no doubt that he was the cream of the Alpha eagle pilots, and his skill had been the difference between life and death on many occasions.

They flew on endlessly, carefully studying the input from the scanners. There was nothing much to see but darkness around them, and dark ground below them. Then suddenly, Alan called out.

"What on earth is that?"

In the distance what seemed to be an impenetrable black wall rose above them in the ambient light. Alan pulled the eagle up into a steep ascent, and they skimmed this black barrier up, up, up. Then they were up an over, and staring into an incredible sight.

Before them lay an immense crater, fluorescing in an eerie bluish glow. "A crater!" Professor Robinson exclaimed. "It's immense."

"Ice. The bottom is ice," Tony Allen remarked. "A solid sheet of thick, hard ice."

"That certainly discourages any landing," Alan observed. "What could have caused such an enormous cavity?"

"Listen to this," Angela Robison said with a whistle. "Initial data coming in suggests this crater is over 4 000 km in diameter, and in places up to 15 km deep. And yes, the floor is almost exclusively ice, some places as thick as 12 km."

"Something struck this planet here a long time ago," John said quietly. "It would have to be a long time, for that much ice to have formed."

"Our first holiday resort," Ed Collins tried to lighten the mood. "We could start a ski resort here."

The few chuckles were forced. The Alphans were suddenly faced with the implications to what they had found. If something had struck their planet to cause such an enormous impact, what effect would it have even on the far-away light side if such an event happened again?

Alan had taken them lower inside the basin. The blue glow of the ice bathed the inside of their eagle with a slight glow as they scanned the instruments gathering data.

"I need this to go to David immediately," John said. "And it needs to go to Victor just as quickly. His simply the best and most intuitive astronomer we've ever had, and we need answers. Is there any chance of setting us down, Alan?"

"We'll have to be completely suited up." Angela appeared in the door of the command module. The temperatures are well below 180 Celsius down there.

"Landing on ice," Alan mused. "If I can set her down, it will be stable enough on the hard surface, but any kind of slope and we might end up sliding out of control."

"Do your best, Alan. Search for a level area. Don't land yet. I need to talk to David, and we better all suit up completely. I'll bring your suit."

Commander Koenig unstrapped himself and headed to the passenger module. "Suit up, people. We're going to try and land, but this will almost be like being back on the moon. I'm going to report in to David first."

After a few bursts of static, David Kano's voice was heard. "Commander! How are you doing down there. We're getting truly remarkable data streams."

"Yes, David. We're in an enormous crater, one that could only have been made by some incredible impact. The rim was like a high mountain range, several kilometers high. I need all data streamed to Berg immediately. Victor needs to see it."

"Yes, Commander, already running."

"We're going to try and set down, David, to collect samples and place a depth probe. Temperatures are extreme and we'll be fully suited up, but we don't want to spend more than a few minutes on that sea of ice."

"Keeping you monitored, Commander. Be careful!"

Koenig returned to the control module with Alan's spacesuit. "Suit up, Alan. Even though you'll be staying in your seat, we can't be too careful. I'll hold her for a few."

Carter rose from his seat and clawed into his spacesuit. After checking and rechecking his equipment, he lowered himself behind the controls again and brought the eagle around in a wide arc.

"I think I found a spot, Commander. Flat and solid. We can set her down."

"Go ahead Alan, but at the smallest sign of trouble, abort. We do not have to set down, but it would certainly help us obtain more data."

Alan brought the eagle down with the gentlest of landings, and they waited with their breath held for a moment, but it seemed solid enough.

"OK," Koenig said, going to the passenger pod. "Alan you stay right there at the controls. I'm going to open the door for just a few minutes so we can do what we need to, then we can be out of here."

He insisted Angela Robinson rope up to the eagle, but even with the rope it was apparent that no one could stand on the slippery, treacherous surface.

"We could have used crampons," Tony Allen exclaimed.

"Use the ladder," Ed Collins offered. "We have that rescue ladder. We can extend it from the door, lower it to the surface, and move along the ladder."

"Let's do it," John confirmed. "One of us can do it. Tell us what you need, Angela."

"Two or three samples, Commander." She held up the specimen collector. "Just punch this into the ice. It'll shave off a tiny section by itself and seal as you pull it up."

"I'll do it," Tony Allen offered, and found himself secured by rope to the eagle. He elected to crawl forward along the ladder slowly until he could place his hand on the ice. Then he pulled the specimen jars out of his pocket and proceeded to collect three samples.

When he was safely back in the eagle, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are we going to secure the depth probes?" Angela Robinson asked. She showed them an oval disc the size of a dinner plate, with a small protruding spike at the bottom.

"Is she secure, Alan?" Koenig called out.

"As secure as we can be Commander, if we don't stay too long. We don't want our skids to freeze to the surface."

"Come back here for a minute, Alan."

Carter joined them as John held up one of the six probes.

"I propose we use the laser cannon," he started explaining. "There's no wind here. Alan, can you hover her just above the surface, very still, so I could fire the laser directly into the ice to create a short tunnel? Then we can throw the probe spike down like a harpoon, into the hole. As the surface refreezes, it would secure the probe." He turned to Angela. "Will that work?"

"Yes Commander," she sighed with relief. "That would certainly work. The probes are delicate, but I doubt we could damage them all. I'd like them about two kilometers apart, so we can cover a wide area. I don't think we need to venture across this entire crater now, but if we could place some in this area, it would be a fantastic start."

"Right, Alan." Koenig said. "We'll keep communication open, and we'll call out what we need. Two or three meters, Alan."

"Yes Commander."

The eagle lifted off gently, then settled back down just above the surface. Alan guided her gently until Angela indicated a spot.

"All right Alan, hold her!" Koenig had already secured himself to the eagle, and beside him stood Tony Allen, also secured, with the first probe. Through the open port protruded a short end of the ladder, and Koenig positioned himself on this, pointing the laser cannon down. "Be ready with that probe, Tony!"

The Commander fired a burst, and Allen, on his stomach in the doorway, dropped the probe straight down into the hole. "Perfect!" they called out. "Take her forward slowly Alan. We're secure."

Carter turned piloting an eagle over the treacherous ice into a work of art, and within the hour they had all probes placed. Miraculously, Professor Robinson reported them all in working condition.

They pulled in the ladder, closed the port, and all sighed in relief. "Get us out of here, Alan!" Koenig called. "I don't know about you, but I want to go home."

* * *

Victor Bergman, Paul Morrow, Sandra Benes Morrow and Toshiro Fujito had made the journey to Erath, and now joined John Koenig and his leadership group in the command center of the Erath community. Greetings and small talk was over and done with; it was time to get down to serious business.

"Victor, run your calculations by us one more time. I've had nothing on my mind but the consequences of what you had found."

"Well," Victor leaned forward, his face a picture of concentration. "Because Berg is a little smaller that Erath, it orbits around our sun slightly faster than Erath. As you know, the distance both planets travel is roughly 253 000 000 km. The speed of Berg is about 38 000 km/h…," He stopped for a moment to consult his notes. "No, we need to be precise here: Berg orbits at a speed of 37 289 km/h. Erath makes the same journey at the speed of 37 273 km/h, a difference of 16 km/h."

"Which means sooner or later the two planets will catch up with one another," John interjected.

"Well, yes, John, but we are talking thousands of years. A very simple calculation using the distance formula would calculate that to happen 1 805 earth years or 4 067 Alpha Nova years from now."

"The fact is, Victor, it would happen. So, what kind of future would we leave for those generations if we continue developing civilizations that might be annihilated thousands of years from now when Erath and Berg collide?"

"When put like that, I agree it sounds awful, John. But we don't know what kind of progress the civilizations we leave behind might have made by then. We are the generation of earth that started space exploration; by then who knows what leaps mankind and technology would have made. With everything properly documented, and a clear warning issued, people could prepare. We don't even know if future generations will continue to inhabit Berg and Erath. They may decide to relocate long before then."

Angela Robinson spoke up. "Then of course, Professor, we found the very clear signs of a previous impact on the dark side of Erath. An impact that, had we been living on Erath at the time, would have annihilated us."

"Yes. That cannot be ignored, though by all indications it happened a long time ago. It was not Berg though. The impact crater would have been in a different location, and the two planets would have either destroyed each other or became and entangled mass of matter."

"So we can assume, Professor, that these two planets have never before collided?"

"It seems clear that we can assume that this is a very young solar system. That creates problems of its own."

"How so, Victor?"

"Formation may not be complete, John. A molecular cloud of some type collapsed, with most of the collapsed matter gravitating towards the center, forming this small sun." He opened up a large diagram on the desk depicting their Alpha Nova solar system. "The whole cloud started a rotation, throwing out matter in rings, which led to the formation of the four planets. But it's all speculation, John. No one really understands how solar systems are truly formed. However, with the rotation of all matter continuing, more planets could form, the sun could throw off more of its matter. Anything could happen. Earth's solar system was fairly old and stable in terms of space and time. But we have measured some fluctuations in the orbits of Erath, Berg and the other two planets." The diagram was marked with many overlapping orbits, and he enthusiastically pointed it out.

"I don't know how you can be so excited by what looks to me like possible collisions, Professor," Alan Carter remarked. His face was grim. "Why did we not know all of this when we came here?"

Bergman faced the younger man. "We were focusing on the viability of the system to support human life, Alan. And that it can, and is doing."

"But we may be destroyed tomorrow by some newly formed planet or piece of junk."

John held up his hand, realizing that the situation was getting very tense. "To be fair, that had always been a possibility on Alpha too. Instead of being bogged down with the problem and the possibility, I'm interested in what we can do to avert disaster."

"There is not much we can do, John. We simply don't know. When I say "young" solar system, I'm not talking about a few human years. It's billions of years. Some hypotheses put the age of earth's solar system at 4 billion years; so, this one might be 1 billion… or 500 million… "

"But I need answers, Victor."

"Which I can't give you, yet."

"What can you give me?"

"Immediately when we received the data about your crater on the dark side of Erath, I sent two unmanned eagles to circumnavigate Berg in perpendicular orbits. While the dark side there seemed to be similar to yours, there was no crater of that magnitude. A few small ones, but not nearly as important."

"Earth had had its own shares of impact over the millennia," Angela Robinson added. "It is riddled with scars, and theories abound as to what it may have caused."

"She's right, John. All of it is theory. It has to be, because any impact large enough to cause significant damage would also be large enough to wipe out mankind, and with it all knowledge of the impact event. We do know that even small meteor impacts caused significant loss of life."

"So what are you saying, Professor?" Alan remarked gruffly, his voice a clear challenge. "That we just sit on this rock and hope for the best?"

"Was that not the case even on earth?" Victor replied sardonically.

Alan Carter was out of his seat in a flash, striding around the table towards Bergman. "You conceited old man! You made us come here with all your wonderful reassurances, and now we learn that we could be blasted to smithereens in a matter of seconds!"

Paul Morrow stood up, blocking Alan's progress. The two men stood chest to chest.

"Both of you!" John Koenig called out. "Stop this immediately!"

Neither man was willing to back down. "Alan!" Koenig shouted. "Sit down, now!"

"Look, John," Victor started. "I apologize. My reply was uncalled for…"

"Shut up, Victor!" John turned to his friend. "Let's just get this meeting settled."

Victor held up his hands. Paul and Alan were still facing off, both men obviously fuming. "Carter!" Koenig's voice was now harsh and commanding.

Victor got up and stood beside Paul Morrow. "Paul, please sit down." As if in a trance, Paul shook himself and looked at Bergman. "Yes, Professor." He turned back to his seat resignedly. For a moment the situation seemed defused, but in a flash Alan Carter turned on Bergman, shoving him backwards with both hands.

"Alan! No!" John Koenig was up and grabbed the young pilot from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. Sandra had let out a brief cry, and the others were up on their feet. Alan was ranting, struggling in Koenig's grip.

"You…" he spat at the Professor. "You made us split up. You took our friends away. You took Doctor Russell from the Commander. You made sure you got the best of everything."

Koenig looked around frantically. "Get Matthias," he whispered. "We need to calm him down." David Kano had rushed over, and the two of them held Alan Carter by the arms as he writhed and twisted to get free. The small group from Berg had instinctively clustered together, none of them daring to approach Commander Koenig to help.

Bob Matthias came rushing in. He had the hypodermic ready. "Dexetrol," he mouthed silently as he took hold of Alan's arm to administer the sedative. It took but a moment for the pilot to relax and slump, by which time a gurney had arrived to transport him to the medical unit.

Koenig turned to Matthias. "He just went bezerk, Bob. Something Victor said set him off, but his reaction was way over the top. Don't discharge him until I've had a chance to talk to him."

"Yes, Commander." Bob Matthias followed the gurney out, and the command groups let out a collective breath as they rejoined at the table.

"Well," John Koenig said. "I apologize for his behavior. I'm not even sure what that was all about."

"I'm sorry, John," Victor said. "My reply to him was callous."

"No, Victor. You reply was factual. His reaction was way overboard." John turned to Paul. "I'm sorry, Paul, for what he said about Victor. Thank you for showing some restraint."

"Look," Angela Robinson offered, "why don't we all take a short break. I'm sure Professor Bergman would like to see our hydroponics- and science units, and I do have some interesting data to share with him. And there are some refreshments in the recreation hall."

"Good idea, Angela," Koenig replied. "Why don't we all meet back here in an hour? I'd like to go see if I can talk to Alan anyway."

"Are you okay, Professor Bergman?" Angela asked as the two strolled over to the Erath laboratory complex. She had noticed him rubbing his chest a few times.

"Yes, yes, I am. Why don't you just call me Victor…"

"Sure, Professor… Victor…." She smiled, leading him into the unit.

"I wanted to show you some of the scans I received from the deep probes in the crater. To be honest, Victor, I've not told a soul, because…" She fell silent. "Well, see for yourself," as she thrust a sheaf of papers at him.

He sat down, studying them thoughtfully, eventually looking up at her, his excitement obvious. "So, there is something under the ice. Several large objects, actually."

"Yes, Victor. Large… and those objects are organic."

"So I see." He rubbed his chin. "You were correct to keep it to yourself, Angela. With the communities already alarmed by our latest calculations, this would be too much for them."

"The question is; what to do about it though?"

"Have you calculated the depth, and approximately how long they could have been there?"

"Well, Victor, after the impact there was obviously some injury to Erath and the aquifers, resulting in a slow seep to the surface, where the water froze to form those large plates of ice. From my calculations, the seeping continues at a miniscule rate towards the sides of the crater, and the ice plate continues to grow, pushing inward as it does so. There is possibly some enormous latent energy towards the middle of that crater, pulling the whole block of ice upwards until… until what? But those organisms are very deep, 10 – 12 km under the ice, which suggests they were there when the impact happened…"

"Enormous organic organisms, measuring kilometers in diameter, trapped under the ice," he mused. "Do you have any idea what they could be?"

She shook her head. "No, Victor. The deep scanners are only able to return a verdict of organic at this point. Nothing more."

"Organic, but not alive. What an interesting puzzle, Angela." He suddenly looked at her, snapping his fingers. "Could they have been part of the impact object? Instead of something on Erath already?"

"Yes! That makes much more sense, Victor. Something organic that sloughed off and got trapped under the ice as the much heavier impact object penetrated the Erath core!"

He grabbed her arm in excitement. "You've got to keep this quiet for now, Angela. The implications are enormous. But soon, oh, soon, we need to investigate!"

"Yes, Professor… Victor. I understand the need to keep it quiet. Both our communities need to process what was discussed earlier, and I presume, come to some kind of decision."

"What do you think, Angela? Can we decide because of an event nearly 2 000 years in the future? Is that really our responsibility?"

"I don't know, Victor. Like you, I'm a scientist, excited by the facts, intrigued by the mysteries. People knew about things on earth, like the San Andreas fault, yet chose to establish large communities in those areas… We cannot speak for a generation yet to come."

"Well put, Angela. We can only deal with the here and now." He jumped up, energized, but subconsciously rubbed his chest again. "Your dark side has certainly opened up more questions than answers. What a great decision, to explore. I predict that during the next few months we'll be spending many more hours in that cold, unforgiving crater."

(To be continued...)


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions and Feelings

**Chapter 4: Emotions and Feelings**

"That is quite a bruise, Victor," Helena exclaimed. She had noticed his ashen demeanor, and him rubbing his chest continuously when the eagle had returned, and whisked him off to the medical unit after Sandra had given the Doctor a quick version of what had transpired on Erath. "What on earth was Alan thinking?"

"He wasn't thinking."

"Obviously, Victor." She was unable to hide her concern. "A thump like that could have caused some serious problems with your mechanical heart."

"But it didn't."

She glared at him, exasperated. "Sandra told me what happened, Victor. But I need to get in contact with Bob to find out what set Alan off."

He tried to sit up, but she pushed him down by the shoulder. "I'm keeping you here for a few hours, Victor. You need to rest, and I need to observe. Do you know what one of the best ways is to show someone you love them?"

"You're going to tell me, right?"

"You bet I am. One of the best ways is to take care of yourself, so you can be there for them when they need you."

He had no reply, and simply closed his eyes.

She placed the vitals monitor over his chest. "I'm giving you something to help you sleep, Victor. You really do need rest, and not just because of that thump on your chest."

"I am tired," he confessed as she touched the hypodermic to his wrist. As he closed his eyes, she gently reached out to touch his cheek.

"How is he?" Sandra asked softly behind her.

Helena turned. "He's tired, Sandra, but he'll be ok."

"Thank goodness, Doctor. Alan could have killed him."

Helena ushered Sandra out of the room and closed the door. She headed over to some chairs and gestured for the younger woman to sit. "Victor is much stronger than you think, Sandra. He's older, but he's in great shape really."

"Yes, Doctor, I can see."

Helena could see that something was troubling the young girl, and it was not just concern for Victor Bergman. "What can I help you with, Sandra?"

Sandra turned her big brown eyes on Helena Russell. Her voice was barely audible: "I'm pregnant, Doctor Russell."

"Oh… oh my goodness!" Helena jumped up and embraced the young woman. "Congratulations, Sandra! That is wonderful news!"

"Yes, it is Doctor Russell. But I'm scared…"

"Of course you are, Sandra. Every new mother is. But there is nothing to be afraid of. You'll have support every step of the way."

"I know, Doctor Russell. Thank you."

"Does Paul know?"

"I told him I suspected, Doctor. He knows I've come here."

"What was his reaction?"

"Oh, Doctor Russell, he was over the moon!" Sandra laughed when she realized what she had said. "He was just so angry when we returned from Erath, but now he is just so happy!"

"That's wonderful, Sandra. Paul loves you very much. You are a beautiful family, and I'm just so happy for you."

"Thank you, Doctor." Sandra made no move to leave though, and Helena could see there was something else on her mind.

"Sandra, what we talk about here is completely confidential."

"I just don't understand what is going on on Erath, Doctor Russell," Sandra blurted out. "It was awful."

"What do you mean, Sandra?"

"I can't explain, not really. I just felt… uncomfortable… all the time, like I was being watched, being judged. I told Paul, but he thinks I'm just upset about what Alan said and did. But it was more…"

Helena pondered this for a while before replying: "What you experienced, Sandra, could just be some group dynamics manifesting itself because of the split. The group on Erath is more than twice as large as our group, therefore much more diverse. Remember that everyone almost believed that Erath was the better choice simply because it was bigger. People can be funny: they think bigger means better, and that myth just grew out of proportion by the time we had to make our choice."

Sandra nodded. "I remember, Doctor."

"Our group is fairly small, and interestingly enough, fairly conforming. People who made the choice for Berg were those not affected by the words: bigger, better. I almost think they chose against those words, rather than for a planet."

"I have not thought of it that way."

"It simply means that those of us on Berg are more alike in the way we think, and act, and would like our environments to be. Erath on the other hand, has a boisterous crowd of extroverts much harder to please and much harder to get along with. It was not so apparent on Alpha, because we had relentless structure there, and no time to mix in large groups. People had to take their relaxation based on duty rosters, and there were always more people on duty than off."

"Wow, Doctor Russell, you really made a study of it!"

"It was part of my job, Sandra. The emotional well being of Alpha was part of what Bob and I had to ensure. So, when I look at our little group here on Berg, I see those who had been the least trouble on Alpha, so to speak, whereas on Erath all those extroverted egos are vying for attention and trying to keep themselves amused. Both groups now have far less structure than we used to have, and some people simply do not have the ability to keep themselves occupied in a meaningful and balanced way without strict supervision or constant entertainment."

"I'm not sure I understand, Doctor?"

Helena thought for a moment. "Sandra, what do you think Professor Bergman would do if he was suddenly left alone here, and we all had to leave for a few weeks?"

Sandra smiled. "Why, the Professor would no doubt read, do experiments, invent things, and by the time we returned, have discovered several new solar systems."

Helena laughed. "Exactly Sandra! And what do you think Alan Carter would do if he was suddenly left alone for a few weeks?"

"He'd probably sleep and go crazy?"

"Do you understand now, Sandra?"

She nodded. "I think so, Doctor."

"It's not that Alan is any less, it's just that because of his personality, his background, his experiences, he has different skills than Victor. Skills that in some situations may count in his favor, and in others against."

"So, he felt upset because Professor Bergman didn't agree that the threat to our planets were serious?"

"Victor knows they are serious, Sandra. But he also knows that even if we were back on earth, we could be facing the same dangers. More so on Moonbase Alpha."

"That is the truth, Doctor."

"No, I think there is more bothering Alan Carter. I do hope that Bob can help him. But that is not really for us to discuss."

"But you know what it is, Doctor Russell?"

"I have my suspicions. Now, to get back to what you felt on Erath… people talk, people gossip, especially if they don't really know the facts. Most people won't ever know why some of us chose group A or group B, so they speculate, so much so that something completely false can be blown up out of all proportion and believed as truth. I believe that that is what you picked up: speculation, gossip that had made people curious in the wrong way, watching for signs that what they wanted to believe was true."

"That sounds very complicated, Doctor Russell."

"And there is no need for you to break your head over it, or even dwell on it, Sandra. Your job is to take care of yourself, and take care of your baby." Helena went over to hug the young woman.

"I will, Doctor Russell. I'm so glad you are our doctor here. And I'm so glad Professor Bergman is our Commander here."

Helena couldn't help smiling. Sandra had the most endearing child-like demeanor at times. "I'm not sure the Professor would enjoy being called a Commander," she chuckled.

Sandra stepped away with a mischievous smile. "But he does enjoy being attended by his doctor, doesn't he, Doctor Russell?"

Helena smiled. "Well, let me check out our new mother to confirm your suspicion, and make sure everything is fine." She ushered the young woman into an examination cubicle, briefly wondering about Sandra's words.

* * *

"Bob, I need to see you, but I really don't want a lot of people to know," Helena Russell requested. "It's about Alan Carter, and a few other things, and I just don't think planet to planet communication is appropriate for this."

"Well, I can't fly an eagle by myself, Doctor Russell, and neither can you, so what do you propose?"

"I'd like to come to Erath, Bob. Someone here can fly me, if you can schedule quite a large part of a day for me. I'd like to see John Koenig too."

"Sure, Doctor Russell. We're not particularly busy here right now, at least not in the medical unit. Erath is a healthy place, as Berg is, no doubt."

"Would tomorrow suit, Bob?"

"Yes of course Doctor Russell. Will the Professor be coming too?"

"Victor is on mandatory rest for a few days Bob. In that way he is much like John, they need to be forced to rest."

Bob Matthias chuckled. "I'll expect you tomorrow then, Doctor Russell. Have a safe trip!" Helena tidied up her office at the end of her workday and wandered over to her new residential unit. It was close to the lake, with a tranquil view, and abutted Victor Bergman's unit on one side.

She quietly knocked on his door, pushed it open and was surprised to actually find him laying down, a book on his lap.

"Helena!" He smiled, but she could see he was still in some discomfort.

"I'm going to Erath tomorrow, Victor. Just thought I'd let you know."

He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"I have to talk to Bob Matthias. And to John. Alan is part of it, but I think there are some things brewing on Erath. I want Bob to be aware of it. And no, you are not going Victor. I want you to stay and rest."

When he nodded without argument, it took her by surprise again.

"I'll get Johan Burger to fly me over. I'm planning to spend the day. Scoot over," she commanded, sitting on the bunk beside him. "Still hurts? You took a hard thump to your sternum and pectorals."

He rubbed his chest. "I'll be fine."

"You better be. I don't need you on Erath stirring up any more trouble right now!"

"That's pretty low, Helena," he grinned.

"Not as low as you'll be if I get back and find out you've been strutting around Berg being the man!"

Victor threw up his hands in mock surrender. "I get it! I get it!"

She placed her palms on his upheld hands, pushing his arms and shoulders back, then leaned over him. "I don't think you do, Victor." He was moving his arms and his hands, trying to break free, but she simply leaned in to kiss him. This time his response was immediate, their kiss long and sensual.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" she smiled when she finally let go of his hands and sat up. "Some healthy thoughtless action…"

"You're never going to let me forget that, huh?" He ran his fingers through her hair, his green eyes holding her gaze captive.

"You bet. Get some rest, Victor. We need you well. I need you well."

* * *

Bob Matthias met Helena Russell at the area cleared as landing pad and quickly escorted her to their medical unit, which now consisted of three converted passenger eagle pods arranged in a square with one open side. Remnants from old docking ports connected the three eagles with short corridors. Matthias ushered her into a small section closed off as an office.

"I suspect you are here about the incident between Alan Carter and Professor Bergman?" Bob Matthias started.

"That's only part of it, Bob. I have a few concerns, just small things I've picked up over the last few weeks. You've always been the better psychologist, so I'm sure you are perhaps already aware of some of the things I bring up."

"Let's hear it, Doctor Russell."

She pulled a few papers from a folder. "I made notes." She explained.

"Go ahead."

"A few of weeks ago a freight eagle traveled to Berg to pick up the solar panels and equipment Professor Bergman had prepared for Erath. The two eagle pilots from Erath, Mike Ryan and Pete Johnson, and the security man, Vladimir Yasko, nearly got into an altercation with our fellows from technical who were helping them load up. Some things were said…"

"I'm not aware of this at all, Doctor Russell."

"That's what I thought, Bob. That's why I'm here. The things insinuated by those men, echoed strongly what Alan Carter said weeks later at your meeting with the Berg delegation: that Berg had gotten the better deal, that the splitting of the group had been a stupid decision and that everyone should move to be together again… on Erath. That was, of course, before your expedition returned from the dark side with the explosive information they obtained; information that, if interpreted too quickly and too superficially, would only exacerbate those thoughts previously voiced."

She consulted her notes again. "In the back and forth when streaming the data from the crater on Erath, it was remarked to Paul that we should do our own work instead of 'leeching'… that was the word used… from Erath. It was specifically stated that Professor Bergman should do 'his own damn exploring.'"

"Once again, Doctor, I'm unaware of this incident."

"Furthermore I've had two conversations with females from the technical unit on Berg, who shall remain anonymous because our conversations were confidential, but I can share with you the gist of those conversations: it was very similar. They had had communication from previous friends, now on Erath, who, they reported, had been cold an aloof, remarking that 'the Commander and Doctor Russell should never have been separated', that the move to Berg 'was some kind of evil, unnatural plot to separate Commander Koenig and Doctor Russell', that we should have stayed on Alpha, that weddings are being held on Berg to achieve dominance, and that no shuttle between Berg and Erath existed was an effort to isolate the two communities because some underhanded 'stuff' was going on. In short the girls had some serious words with their former friends, and were told to 'get lost' and not make contact again." She took a breath, looking up at Matthias. "Now, you and I know, Bob, that young women are notorious for getting emotional about things, for harboring elaborate and often untrue fantasies about their lives and those of others, and that they gossip. What worries me though is that the theme of these encounters seems to be some suspicion about the choice of groups, the freedom of choice, and the unhealthy focus on what others should be doing, in their opinion."

Bob Matthias shook his head. "Yes, Doctor Russell. That certainly is worrisome. I must confess though, that apart from the incident with Professor Bergman, no one has reported anything like this to me, nor has anyone expressed a desire to discuss such issues with me."

"Bob, you and I are professionals. We understand that people are vastly different individuals, making choices we may never understand, and we have developed skill sets to cope with behaviors we may not understand or agree with. On Alpha I valued your assistance greatly when dealing with the strictly base-bound psychological issues of fear, uncertainty, fatigue, homesickness, boredom, despair, grief, anxiety, anger… but I do believe that our new circumstances have brought an entirely new set of problems that need to be monitored very closely… in both communities." She reached out to hand him a report. "I've summarized it there, Bob, but I do need your help as I'm certain there is much more…"

"Certainly, Doctor Russell," he replied as he quickly skimmed the pages.

"In the first place I lay some of the blame for what is happening at the suddenness and completeness of the change. When Alpha Nova was discovered, when the decision was made to start Operation Exodus, people were euphoric, excited, happy, energized… all positive feelings that kept them at an almost artificial high for days, if you want to put it like that. Everyone was caught up in that moment, making decisions at the height of the curve, going with the flow, just riding the wave on their adrenalin."

"I'm with you there, Doctor Russell." He guffawed. "Remember we even had some folks that were overexcited to an almost manic degree."

"The exact word I was thinking of, Bob. I would suggest that more than 75% of the Alphans operated during that time on almost manic levels, but because of rigorous training and their highly specialized skill sets, they were kept so busy with everything that needed to be done, there really was no time for a slow come down from that manic level. Boom… suddenly they were on a new planet, in a new future, with new physical and psychological demands, but without the rigorous structure of life on Alpha."

"Freedom, too sudden and too much," Bob remarked.

"Also, when the choice was given as to one or two planets, there was really not enough guidance, in my opinion. Yes, the scientific team presented all the facts perfectly, but from those facts a presumption arose that one planet was necessarily better than the other… and nothing was ever done to negate that. My belief is that that is where things started… ideas were sown, and we are now reaping the results…"

"The differences should have been negated to allow for a more balanced choice."

"Yes, Bob. Obviously people spoke to each other while making their choices, but only those already friends, or close, and even then, not always. So, for some incomprehensible reason we ended up with a large group and a small group, which was also not addressed because of the directive that a choice was final once made."

"And then the two groups merely started going their own way."

"Yes. And found themselves in an uncertain situation, with unresolved questions, misunderstood intentions, and an absence of structure that had essentially provided the cohesion on Alpha. No matter how you look at it, nothing on Alpha was ever truly natural. Even interpersonal relationships were highly artificial and rigorously structured to provide guidance and ensure our survival."

"And while an essentially small group of leaders had been making the major decisions and providing guidance and direction on Alpha, the bulk of our people were suddenly left with their own thoughts, their own fears, their own insecurities."

"Yes, Bob. And idle time… and it has all led to a rather ugly bit of… I have no other word… gossip."

"And what you're trying to say, Doctor Russell, is that the seed of this discord is here somewhere on Erath?"

"That is no reflection on you, Bob. I've studied the setup of our group very carefully the last few days." She handed him a list. "See for yourself. Those not on that list is obviously on Erath."

Bob Matthias studied the list intensely for a few minutes, then let out a low whistle. "How did this happen?"

"I have my opinion about it: the words 'bigger' and 'better'. I believe those are the types of personalities," she indicated the list in his hands, "that chose not so much for a planet, but against what they perceived as a biased opinion."

"The silent rebels," Bob mused. "Those in society who don't follow the beaten path, who don't run with the pack, who think more independently in general, but who don't make a big show of it."

"Exactly, Bob. I know why I chose B… as it was known then. I chose it because I knew it would have a smaller group, I chose it because it was the "underdog" planet, I chose it because at the time I felt I needed the tranquility it would provide with fewer people… and knowing that those who chose B would be those who chose for the underdog…"

"I would have chosen B too," Bob said quietly.

"I know, Bob. And I appreciate that you agreed to come to Erath. I know that some of the more essential staff like Angela Robinson, some of the reactor technicians and our own medical staff didn't have much of a true choice because they had to be split fairly. But yes, as you can see from the list, Berg ended up with the introverts, the unassuming, the thinkers, the philosophers… those, as you can see from the names, who rarely reported psychological issues on Alpha."

Bob Matthias shook his head in unbelief. "So, to be very callous about it, Erath has the wild bunch, the crowd mentality bunch, the crowd who would easily see the discrepancy and while not understanding it, draw their own conclusions from it."

"In a nutshell, Bob, yes. And because the problem had not been addressed, had not even been identified, these conclusions have grown into unverifiable facts, fables, fantasies and fears."

"Whew, Doctor Russell, you have been busy. This is quite a study."

"The incident with Alan Carter was just the final catalyst, Bob. I understood that while Alan had always been fiercely loyal to Commander Koenig, the sentiments he had expressed could not have been merely his own. He had obviously been in touch with those who started feeding him those conspiracies, knowing that he is a fiery character and would be likely at some point or another, to take action, in that way voicing what they all wished to express, but did not have the courage to do."

"Or the stupidity to…"

"Alan Carter is not a stupid man, Bob. But he does tend to let his emotions run away from his mind. So, at the meeting he was already simmering, and Victor's careless reply just set him off. In Alan's mind it was not just a careless reply, but proof of the conspiracy against Erath, against John Koenig, against him."

"I spoke to him after the incident, Doctor Russell. While he had calmed down and expressed some remorse for his physical actions towards Professor Bergman, he is still very angry and filled with resentment. I've been meeting with him daily, but he is reluctant to confide in me."

"What worries me personally, Bob, are the references to Commander Koenig and I having been 'split up'… as if neither of us had a choice."

Bob grimaced somewhat embarrassedly. "Well, Doctor, among us plebeians, the relationship between you and the Commander has always been somewhat of a talking point."

"I'm fully aware of it, Bob. On Alpha, it was understandable, and we were, in my opinion, fair game. And while I care for John very deeply, and I know he does me, hard as it may sound to believe, there was never a true relationship. Both of us, subconsciously, realized the dangers it could cause, the inappropriateness of it. So yes, while there may have been the occasional flirting and some emotional moments we shared, I never encouraged it, nor pursued it from my side."

Bob Matthias studied the list in his hand. "When did you know the Commander had chosen group A?"

"I knew he would choose A. I know John. John is a strong leader with a forceful personality. He could not have chosen otherwise. He would go for the pack, so he could lead it."

Bob blew out a long breath. "So you chose B?"

"Yes, Bob."

Bob Matthias studied his senior colleague for a long time, his mind trying to digest the overload of information he had been presented with.

"Conversely, Doctor Russell, you knew Professor Bergman would choose group B?"

"Yes, Bob. Victor too could not have chosen differently."

"So, in reality you chose to be in Professor Bergman's group?"

"Victor is a dear friend to me too, Bob. I think you know that. And at the time, based on my needs, which were time to think, tranquility, peace and a quiet environment, yes, I chose to be in Professor Bergman's group. Victor had been there for me before during a very difficult time in my life, even before I met John, and like for everyone else it had been a very trying time for me on Alpha during the previous months. I needed the stability I knew he could provide."

"But now you are ready to return to Erath?"

She met his eyes. "No, Bob that is not what this is about. I'm staying on Berg."

Bob Matthias stood up and paced the small room furiously, obviously frustrated. "Then I'm not sure I understand, Doctor Russell. We've spoken about people's choices, how they could have been influenced by our emotional states at the time, how they led to a somewhat unbalanced division of people, and how that has caused speculation and resentment. You explained to me the reason for your choice at the time, and I thought you were trying to explain that it could change now…"

"I'm not against change, Bob. I do think one solution could be to re-address the makeup of the groups. Both communities are well developed and could easily take on or lose a few people if it is done by their own free will, but I stand by my choice."

"So, it's true then." Bob Matthias headed for the door. "Excuse me, Doctor Russell. It has been so much information, I do need some time to process it and address my own feelings about it. Please excuse me for a little while."

Helena Russell stared after him thoughtfully. Then she set off for the command unit to find John Koenig. She realized that her attempt to keep the visit low-key was already a moot point. While no one had known she was coming except Bob, people had obviously seen her arrive and visit Doctor Matthias, so word would have spread.

In the command area David Kano greeted her enthusiastically. "Doctor Russell! Good to see you!"

"Likewise, David! How are you?"

"I'm great, Doctor Russell, just great! How is the Professor?"

"Victor is better, David. Thanks for asking."

Kano was rubbing his hands enthusiastically, and she could see there was something on his mind. She walked over to him. "Well, David, you look like a rooster in the henhouse… what's up?"

He leaned towards her, spoke softly. "I've not told anyone here, Doctor, but I'd like to share with you. I'm getting engaged to Angela."

"Oh," she whispered excitedly, "congratulations, David. That's wonderful news. She's an amazing woman."

Kano stepped back and announced in a slightly more normal voice. "The Commander is over by the eagles, Doctor."

"Thank you, David. Take care of yourself."

Helena walked over to the area where the eagles were parked with apprehension. While she had prepared herself to see John Koenig, she had not featured Alan Carter into the equation. She was still somewhat upset at him.

"Helena!" John saw her coming and strode over with his arms held wide, engulfing her in a big hug. She found herself momentarily disliking the uncharacteristically demonstrative gesture, but managed not to flinch.

He stepped back, holding her shoulders, looking her up and down. "You look well, Helena, really well."

"Thank you John. So do you." They had all shed the pale Alpha pallor for a healthier looking outdoor glow.

"Doctor!" Alan Carter called over from one of the eagles. "Good to see you!"

"Let's go to my office," John said, and she followed him back to the command center. When they were in his office with the door shut, he sat down, crossed his legs and studied her pensively. "So, to what do we owe this visit, Helena? Alan Carter, no doubt?"

"Alan was only the catalyst, John," she replied, sitting opposite him. "But yes, I came to discuss some of my observations on psychological behaviors with Bob."

"What did he have to say?"

"I think I presented him with an overload of information right now. He opted to take time to think it over. We'll meet again before I leave."

John leaned forward, his eyes locked on hers. "You may as well know, Helena. In the light of our recently found scientific information and the calculations we are making, I've decided it may be best for all of us to settle on Berg, together. Only David, Angela and I have discussed this, and a final decision has not been made, but you need to know that this is the direction we are moving in."

"Whew. That's quite a decision, John. Were you planning to discuss it with Berg?"

"Of course, Helena. You know I never truly supported the split in the first place, but I would have approached your leadership first. But there is no doubt that Erath had a huge impact event sometime in the past, and we feel that continuing the development of a colony here would be unwise."

"Well, John, that certainly makes sense at first. But there really is no guarantee that Berg cannot suffer a similar event in future either."

"So, I take it you would be opposed to such a move?"

"Of course not, John. I'm merely stating that moving to Berg may not offer the security of the absence of such an event either."

"I see." He got up and started pacing his office. "We would, of course, not completely abandon Erath. There is work to be done here, much exploration and research. We would leave some of the structures here, with an almost permanent team. But as for developing a community, it should be done on Berg. It's the safer option for all of us."

She watched his frenetic pacing with interest. John had always been a man of action, a man who needed to, and could make instant decisions to protect his people. She understood his reasoning, and it indeed made sense, so she found herself wondering about the resistance to it in her heart.

"Angela, David and I are putting together a report of some kind," he continued. "I was planning a delegation to Berg within the next week or so." He turned to stand in front of her. "I do respect your choices Helena… the choices of all those on Berg. We would not simply have forced ourselves on Berg, it would have been a request."

"I know, John."

"Our hope would be for a favorable consideration. But, now you know. You may as well prepare your leadership group for it. Perhaps put in a good word for us?"

"John!" She looked at him with amazement. "We are not the enemy!"

He folded his arms in frustration. "I know, Helena." Then he resumed his pacing. "I find myself thinking more about Berg than Erath. I find myself wondering every minute of the day, what you are doing. I find myself wishing that it was like before; that I could simply wander to medical unit for a chat, a laugh. And I find myself resenting that I can't, wanting to blame someone, something."

She looked down at her lap. "I found it interesting, John, that you have not enquired about Victor."

He turned to her with vehemence. "I'm not sure what to make of Victor right now, Helena. I don't know why, but I find myself angry at him."

Helena saw that this was an opportunity to talk to John about what was happening, but decided that it was not yet time. "Well, Victor is recovering. It must have been a pretty hard blow to cause such bruising." She felt John had to know. Then she stood. "In the light of what you have told me, I think further discussion with Bob is unnecessary at the moment. I'll keep what you told me confidential, John, but I think I'll go home now."

He sighed. "I don't understand what's happening, Helena. I feel as if I'm losing you. I feel as if I've lost control. I don't know what to do with all these people, how to make them happy. I need help. I need your help."

"And you will have it, John. Just not now. Right now I just need to go home," she said softly, briefly taking his hand.

* * *

"Victor! Victor!" Helena called at his door. She had landed minutes ago from her trip to Erath, her mind a turmoil of thoughts and emotions, and he was the only one she wished to talk to at that moment.

When she got no answer, she pushed open the door. He never bothered to lock it.

"Victor!" She rushed over to where he was slumped over his desk. "Lesley!" she called on her commlock to her chief nurse. "Get a gurney to the Professor's quarters quickly. Something is wrong!"

She lifted Victor's upper body carefully. His skin was clammy, his breathing fast and shallow. She pulled aside the simple tunic from the old medical unit on Alpha he was wearing, and stared in horror at the expanding bruise on his chest.

Within minutes the medical orderlies were in his room. "Let's get him to medical stat," she called. "I suspect a delayed hemothorax. We need to get his chest drained."

They worked quickly and efficiently, loading the inert form on the gurney. As she rushed after the departing group, she quickly got on her commlock. "I'm home, John. You asked me to let you know. What we discussed will have to wait. I found Victor unconscious and unresponsive." She turned her communications device off without waiting for a reply, her focus now completely on Victor Bergman.

"Let's get a chest radiograph, a CT scan and a thoracic ultrasound immediately," she ordered as they arrived in the intensive care unit. I need to see the state of his lungs. And let's prepare to insert a chest tube."

She found herself shaking slightly as they ran the tests. His heartbeat was steady, but then she had known it would be. The mechanical device would simply keep pounding away, unlike a human heart that would succumb more easily to chest trauma.

"There seems to be some pneumothorax present," she said, and chided herself silently for releasing him to his quarters the day before. She should have kept him under observation in the medical unit due to the severity of the bruise, but he had seemed fine, except for the pain. "Lung collapse on the left side, but not complete. We need to drain the chest cavity of fluid and air and allow the lung to reinflate. Prepare for chest tube surgery! We need some oxygen supplementation. I measure some hypoxemia. After the chest tube insertion, let's get VATS going. I need to see what is causing the hemathorax."

Despite the lack of trauma to the residents of Berg since their arrival, the team worked smoothly and efficiently. After a couple of hours Professor Bergman was back in the intensive care unit, his condition stabilized and his vitals carefully monitored. Helena was exhausted.

"Get me a cot in here please, Lesley," Helena asked. "I need to lie down and rest for a while. But I'd like to do it here. I'd like you to keep an eye on things too, Lesley, in case I fall asleep. I'm absolutely drained."

"Yes, Doctor Russell. Is it not better if you rest in your quarters? There will be lots of activity here."

"I'd like to stay with the Professor, Lesley."

"I understand, Doctor. I'll have something brought in that will make you comfortable."

"Please let Paul and the others know. No doubt they are asleep as it is our period of night, but they need to be aware."

"Yes. Doctor."

Helena lay down on the narrow cot the orderly wheeled next to Victor's bed, and though her mind was a turmoil of emotions, thoughts and unresolved questions, she was tired enough to drift off into a slumber unwillingly. Some hours later, she became aware of a hand on her shoulder shaking her gently. She opened her eyes.

"John!" She sat up, surprised.

"I came as soon as I got your message." He turned to Victor's bed. "How is he?"

She sat up, trying to smooth her clothes, her hair. "Stabilized. Out of danger for now." She reached for John's hand. "Thank you for coming, John. It means a lot to me."

"I had to come, Helena. Apart from losing you, I realized losing Victor would be the greatest disaster in our lives. I had a lot time to think, flying over."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. I came by myself. This is very personal, Helena."

She had bent over Victor's bed, checking the data, listening with her stethoscope. "Well, lung sounds seem to be improving," she sighed with relief. "He's still mildly sedated. We can leave him be."

As they left the intensive care unit, she turned to the orderly on duty. "Careful watch, Mandy. I'll be in my quarters."

"Yes, Doctor."

John settled on the couch in her quarters, and she sat down next to him. Without a word he reached out for her, hugging her to his side. Suddenly the long period of tension, the conflicting emotions, became too much for her, and she found herself crying against his shoulder. He understood the need for her to let go, and said nothing until she sat up to compose herself.

"Helena…," he began, but she held up her hand, needing a few more minutes. Eventually she took a deep breath, turned to him, and reached for his hand.

"I care for you very much, John. You know that I love you."

He nodded wordlessly, squeezing her hand.

"Being on Alpha inevitably threw us together, but you know there had been things in my life, things before I met you… things I do believe I never really dealt with properly." She looked up at him. "I don't think I've ever understood what happened on Terra Nova, or if it truly was Lee, or some form him, we encountered. Sometimes I think it was all a dream."

"Nothing we had ever experienced could have prepared us for all we encountered in deep space, Helena. Sometimes, like you, I wonder if it truly had been real. The only things that confirmed it for me were the people we lost, the emotional and physical scars that reminded us we had survived those fantastic adventures."

"Finding Alpha Nova caused far more than a physical shift, John. Psychological and emotional issues generally dealt with on Alpha in a very clinical way, was far more deeply rooted than I had ever imagined. We acted more like automatons on Alpha to ensure our survival. It is as if we have all been released to become human again, here on Berg and Erath. And with it comes the return of emotions and feelings we've all suppressed for some reason or another."

He nodded. "I understand. I've found myself not knowing how to feel, what to feel at times. I've found myself looking for things to do, for action, even for crises, just so I wouldn't have to deal with that. But in those alone times it always came back to that emptiness…"

"Yes John. You are a fantastic, intuitive leader, and I know you ordered the exploration to your dark side because your subconscious picked up the same emotional restlessness in your people. It was the right decision to keep them busy, but I do believe we all have failed as leaders to identify the huge shift on time. Now of course, that has changed. With the new threats to our existence, people will have a new focus for a while. That focus is somewhat skewed at the moment because of false conceptions, and it is our responsibility to set it right."

"Shop talk," he smiled. "Very necessary, but right now I'd prefer to talk about us, Helena. Or the absence of us." Their eyes met, and she realized that he did have some idea that things had changed immensely.

"I love you, Helena."

"I know John."

"But perhaps I had always just assumed, incorrectly, that we would eventually be together."

She found herself unable to meet his eyes.

"It's ok, Helena. I realized on Terra Nova that you still loved Lee. That you had hoped so hard he had come back to you. I noticed our likeness, and realized that I would at best be a poor substitute had I pursued my intentions at the time."

Now she looked up at him. "Not true, John. You are wonderful, strong man."

"Circumstances just always seemed to prevent me from making my intentions clear. Perhaps it was fortuitous. On hindsight I realized that you had never really pursued more than a casual relationship from your side either."

She reached for his hand again. "Sometimes I wanted to, John. You are a very attractive man. We are of similar age. I was very attracted you to you at times."

"Was." He gave short, insincere laugh.

"There is something you need to know, John."

"Victor," he said, simply.

She looked up at him again. "Yes, John. Victor. Before I met you, before we became friends on Alpha, Victor had helped me through the most trying time of my life. I had been, for a long time, very much in love with him."

"Did he know, or suspect?"

"I think so, John. But Victor is a complicated man, ruled by his mind. He has shunned emotion, for his own reasons, possessing the ability to distance himself from feelings he doesn't want to acknowledge or cannot understand. I'm not saying it's good, or even healthy, but that's just how he is. And what starts out as a coping tool, eventually becomes habit. Do you understand?"

"I do, Helena. I've done some of it myself at times, but I'm not nearly as good at it."

"I've told Victor some of this lately."

John grinned. "What was his reaction?"

"Oh…," She smiled. "Victor is Victor. He tried to explain everything in scientific terms, with hypotheses."

John shook his head with a smile. "Rather you than me, Helena. Not only are you up against a mind beyond our understanding, you are also up against a mechanical device that delays normal human reaction to a degree we don't truly understand."

"Victor is a man first, John, not a machine, even if he doesn't acknowledge his own needs most of the time. But do you understand, John, that no matter what happens to our communities, no matter what decisions are made, I have needs too, and would like to pursue this…" She was silent for a few moments, her eyes pleading with him. "I would like to pursue this with Victor for now?"

He looked down. "So, now is the time I say, may the best man win, and all of that?"

"It's not a contest, John. I'm not measuring the two of you up against each other. I know it's hard for you to understand, but you fulfill some of my needs, while Victor fulfills others. I will always love you dearly, as a very special friend and confidante."

When he looked up at her again, her heart was torn when she noticed the tears in his eyes. His voice was barely audible as he drew her into an embrace, and whispered softly by her ear: "Please forgive me if it takes time for me to process all of this. I cannot promise that my reaction will always be appropriate at the outset, as I'm a man too. But meanwhile, Helena, hard as it is for me to say this, but I say it because I love you, and your happiness is therefore my prime directive, you have my blessing…"

(To be continued…)


	5. Chapter 5: Choices

**Chapter Five: Choices**

There was a soft knock on her door. Helena opened it with her commlock, and found Sandra and Paul standing there.

"Commander!" they both called out in surprise. "We saw the eagle, but had no idea…"

John pumped Paul's hand enthusiastically, and then hugged Sandra. "Good to see you both. Marriage agrees with you."

Sandra blushed while Paul beamed from ear to ear. Then Paul turned to Helena Russell. "The Professor is awake, Doctor Russell. We came to tell you."

"Oh!" Helena jumped up, heading for the door. They fell in behind her, talking among themselves as she hurriedly strode to the medical unit.

Lesley Picard was bent over the bed, studying the latest readings from the instruments. "There you are Doctor!" she exclaimed, then: "Commander Koenig!"

He squeezed her shoulder as they filed into the room. "Thanks for taking care of him, Lesley."

"Don't stay long," she said. "He still needs rest."

Helena was bending over the bed, her hand on Victor's shoulder. John Koenig closed his eyes, summoned up a strength from deep inside of him he did not think he possessed, and walked to where his friend lay.

"You've given us a big scare, Victor."

"John!" Victor's voice was still weak, his smile faint. Then he looked at Helena. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"I suspect that the blow caused some small ruptures of blood vessels in your chest area, Victor. While we had X-rayed for fractures and did a quick initial MRI for cartilage damage, I fear since the injuries to blood vessels were small, we completely missed it the first time. And letting you move around and go home very possibly exacerbated those injuries, allowing blood and fluids to slowly leak into your chest cavity, causing your lung to partially collapse, and your body to go into a state of shock. I found you unresponsive when I returned from Erath."

He looked from her to John, his eyes asking the question: If John Koenig was here, perhaps it was not as simple?

John reached out to place his hand on his friend's arm. "Helena messaged me, Victor, when she found you. I simply had to come."

"Thank you, John."

"Just get better Victor! We have a lot of work to do." He turned to Paul and Sandra. "Walk with me, guys. I'd like to see some more of your work here on Berg."

Helena glanced at him gratefully, the appreciation in her eyes.

"So how do you feel Victor?" She drew up a chair, her eyes filled with concern.

"Sore," he replied wearily.

"You're no doubt aware of the chest tube," she said. "It will remain in place for a few days. Fortunately the internal damage did not call for surgical repair, and your left lung is re-inflating properly. You'll feel short of breath for a while, and we'll continue oxygen supplementation until I'm satisfied your blood-oxygen levels have stabilized at normal levels. Your job is to rest, so your body can heal."

He closed his eyes, and she realized that her stay had been long enough. She stood up, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You frightened me, Victor. I can't lose you now."

His tired eyes met hers, and he attempted a brave smile.

"I'll see you soon, my love," she said, then turned and left to get some well deserved rest herself.

She ran into Paul, Sandra and John Koenig, who were studying the new construction that was to be the laboratory soon.

"You have done amazing work, Paul," John was saying. "I have to admit that some of the choices you made allowed you to far surpass anything Erath has achieved." He looked at Helena with a smile. "And while I understand that it is not a competition, I admire your dedication and perseverance to build a viable community. Our work has been far more laissez faire on the building of our settlement, I have to confess."

"We discovered within a day or so after arriving here, Commander, that the trees here were not really trees. And so while I believe that many of us had imagined wooden cabins and quaint log houses, we realized that Berg did not really offer instant building materials. We were grateful for the walls, panels, tubes and other building materials we had worked so hard to transport from Alpha."

"And we have a lot left, Commander," Sandra said. "More than enough for Erath too."

"Thank you, Sandra."

Paul led them around the back of the laboratory, where another large structure was being constructed.

"This will be our breeding facility, and our genetics lab. It should be finished within a day or so. We'll be starting our rabbit breeding program then. They will be bred for food. Meanwhile, as soon as the Professor is well, I believe they'll start on the embryo program."

"I had hoped Victor remembered the embryos!" John exclaimed. "There was huge controversy when they were first brought to Alpha, but some geneticists and scientists felt that the Moonbase was a perfect place to work on the project, as it was originally intended to one day build an enormous spacecraft and send off a party to eventually colonize outer space. They would have seeds and embryos from earth's species, to ensure mankind's eternal survival. We had stars in our eyes in those days." He smiled. "Of course, we didn't know then that within a few years our own Moonbase would become just such a "ship" adrift in the vast unknown universe."

"The Professor thinks we can incubate some of those embryos to recreate the species here on Berg, and also Erath." Sandra said. "Our concern at this point is to keep them isolated from species on Berg, especially the bigger animals, if we are successful. So, this breeding unit and genetics lab would have some large, barn-like sections were we would keep the animals are we successful."

"I'm sure you will be successful," John said encouragingly.

"Walk me to my quarters please, John," Helena said.

He bade goodbye to Paul and Sandra and fell in by her side.

"You've obviously not yet told them about the possible move to Berg?" she asked.

"No, I felt right now we all need to focus on Victor getting better. No need to rush ahead with things. The final decision on Erath was still a few days away, anyway."

She took his hand and turned to face him. "It means more to me than I can say, John, that you came. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

"There's an eagle gone and I don't know about it!" Alan Carter yelled as he stormed into the command unit on Erath. "Where's the Commander, I can't find him!"

David Kano turned calmly. "Commander Koenig has gone to Berg," he said.

"I don't believe it!" Carter exclaimed. "He told me nothing about it! I'm his chief pilot. I should have flown him."

"Something came up, Alan, and he had to leave in a hurry. He'll be back soon."

"It's a lie!" Alan faced off with Kano. "Where is he? Where is my eagle? Why have I not been told what's going on?"

Angela Robinson entered the command area. "It is as David says, Alan. Commander Koenig flew to Berg for a quick and necessary visit. He's more than competent behind the controls of an eagle."

Alan glared at her, his face screwed up in anger. Then he stomped over to a communications pad and punched some buttons forcefully. "Commander Koenig, this is Alan Carter. Come in please, Commander Koenig!"

"Yes, Alan," came the calm reply.

"Where are you? Do you know there is an eagle missing, Commander?"

"I'm in that eagle, Alan, and I'm on my way back to Erath. Just take it easy."

Alan turned to the other two with a frustrated groan. "Keep calm! Take it easy! Calm down! That's all I've heard for days. I'm tired of being calm. Something needs to be done!"

Kano had quietly activated the panel for communication with the medical unit. He hoped someone was listening.

"Done about what, Alan?" Angela Robinson asked.

"What they're doing out there." He made a vague gesture. "Cutting us out. Taking over. Whatever it is they are plotting."

"No one is plotting anything, Alan. You know everything we know about current decisions being made on Erath, those the Commander want us to know about."

Bob Matthias rushed into the command section, saw Alan, and stopped. "Everything ok?"

Angela shooed him out. "Yes, thank you Bob." She turned back to Alan Carter. "I understand your concern for Commander Koenig, Alan, but he's a grown man, and also our Commander. He can make decisions on his own."

"Crap!" Alan swept his hand across the desk, sending papers flying. Kano stepped forward, but Angela held him back. When no one else said anything, Alan strutted off, his body language projecting his anger.

"What was that all about?" Bob Matthias asked.

"Alan is still a bit unhinged," Angela explained. "He found a missing eagle and saw a conspiracy."

"An eagle is missing?"

"Commander Koenig flew to Berg. Doctor Russell informed him that Professor Bergman had been found unresponsive, and he went to check on his friend."

"What!?" Bob Matthias sunk into a chair.

"The Professor is going to be ok," David Kano interjected. "The blow from Carter caused a bit more damage than initially thought, and unfortunately a small but uncontrolled internal chest bleed was allowed to progress further than it should have."

"The Commander is on his way back," Angela Robinson added.

Bob Matthias just shook his head. "It feels as if all hell has broken loose lately. After we found that damn crater."

"It's just unresolved issues, Bob," Angela said. "One thing after another. Things will settle down."

"You are right." He sighed and got up. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Night, Bob," Kano called, then smiled as he realized his faux pas.

Angela stepped over to him, wrapped her arms around him. "The Commander made the correct decision to go, don't you think, David?"

"I do. And you made the right decision to step into my arms."

She laughed, kissing him playfully. "You're on duty, David Kano! No fooling around!"

He laughed too, but did not push her away. "You're right. I'll just wait for the Commander to return, then I'll catch up with you, lady!"

"Ooh," she smiled as she broke free and turned to leave. She blew him a kiss. "I look forward to that, David Kano!"

* * *

Alan stood sullenly before his Commander, his head hanging.

"I have great admiration for your skills, Alan, but lately I've been wondering what's eating you?"

Now that he had a chance to unburden himself, Alan felt reluctant to speak. Somehow he knew in his heart he had been really foolish.

"You caused a rather serious injury to Professor Bergman after all, Alan. I understand that you did not care for his reply, but never, ever lift your hand again to any of the leadership team on Berg, or Erath. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"Yes, Commander."

John waited for a few minutes. "You have nothing else to say?"

"I'm sorry, Commander."

"In due time you will apologize to Victor, Alan, whether you like it or not. I don't know what has gotten into you, but you will control yourself. Is that clear?"

There was some belligerence in his eyes, but Alan merely nodded. "Yes, Commander."

"Things are happening on Erath and Berg that we do not understand at the moment, but we will make the best decisions. For both communities. There is no conspiracy, no attempt to dominate from either group. I don't know where you got your ideas from, but they are incorrect. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Commander."

"You need to pull yourself together, Carter, and get those ideas out of your head. I'm going to need you, and I need your head to be clear. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander."

And if I want to fly to Jupiter, or go dance with Ursa Major, or have a picnic in our mysterious crater and I need you to fly me, I'll ask you. Never question my decision like that again. Bring your concerns to me in a calm and controlled fashion. Dismissed."

For a moment it looked as if Carter wanted to say something, but then he just turned and left without a word. John sat down at his desk with a sigh. He was completely worn out, physically and even more so emotionally. Loneliness overwhelmed him, and he stared at the globe of planet earth he had brought from his command unit on Alpha to his office here. "Why us? Why this?" he thought. "Why can't we all be back on earth, playing with our little space toys, planning our little toy missions. What made us so special that we were chosen for this?" Then he broke down, and in the privacy and quiet of his office, cried until it felt as if his heart was being ripped apart. Cried for planet earth that could have been totally destroyed from the effects of losing their moon. Cried for all the lives lost on their unwanted journey through space. Cried for all the tragedies they had encountered even with alien civilizations. And most of all he cried for the loss of his love, the hopelessness he felt with no arms to hold him, and no one to speak words of comfort. And finally, spent, he fell asleep with his head on his arms, and slept a deep, dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"So, in a few days," Paul Morrow said slowly, "a delegation from Erath is going to come here and ask us if they can move here… to Berg."

"Yes, Paul," Helena said. "John asked me to share it with you, but asked that at this point it be kept confidential. No one on Erath knows either, except for John, David and Angela."

Professor Bergman shifted slightly in his chair, still in some obvious discomfort though he had been discharged from the medical unit. "I expected it after our meeting on Erath. It's the only solution that makes sense."

"So you support it, Professor?" Paul asked, incredulous. "After the way you were treated?"

"This is a decision, Paul, that needs to be made without any emotional input. Erath had obviously suffered some catastrophic impact in the past. Angela has done further research, and it appears that the core of Erath has irreversible damage. The aquifers are continuing to leak into the crater on the dark side, where the water then freezes, and while it is a very slow process, the planet will eventually run out of usable aquifer supplies. That doesn't take into account unknown forces that we don't understand, that could cause the planet to collapse around the damaged core, or even worse, blow apart."

"A planet can collapse?" Sandra asked.

"If the core collapses, we simply don't know, Sandra," Victor explained. "The bottom line is, Erath is not really safe. The things we talk about may not happen in a million years, but John is correct. Continuing developing a community on Erath is not a good choice."

"But we don't even know that Berg is completely safe!" Paul interjected.

Victor turned to the young man. "That is also true, Paul. What happened to Erath, could happen to us. But Professor Robinson, in conjunction with our science team, has done some extensive and rapid research here on Berg while I was indisposed, focusing on our very own dark side. But she has kept me up to date." He glanced briefly at Helena, suspecting that she would not be too happy to hear that. "We have no guarantees, but we can say with confidence that whatever disaster befell Erath, Berg had been spared. The only craters on our side are small, none bigger than 20 km in diameter, and none very deep. So, perhaps during the formation of this solar system, before Erath and Berg developed atmospheres, they were pelted for a while by the debris thrown out by the rotation of Alpha Nova, but Berg survived mostly intact. Erath had been struggling along damaged for thousands of years; leaking its core, and leaking its water. Then we came along and discovered its terrible secret."

"What about the collision of the planets in 2 000 years, Professor?" Sandra asked.

"If everyone relocates to Berg, and we have concluded research… or generations still hundreds of years away have, Erath can simply be blown up. Because of what happened to our moon, unfortunately we know mankind is capable of developing the most destructive devices. But for once, it would be used for good, ensuring the survival of civilization, if such still exists on Berg by then."

The four Alphans stared at each other wordlessly. The things they were talking about seemed too fantastic to be even possible, yet here they were, discussing it like everyday affairs.

"So, it's a done deal?" Paul asked. "We'll agree to their request?"

"We have to, Paul," Helena said. "It would be cruel not to. And we are really still one people, we are all Alphans, all men and women from planet earth who had no choice in the last few years of our lives."

Sandra nodded. "We will all be together again."

Helena sensed the young man was still unconvinced, and laid her hand on his arm. "The first time John mentioned it to me, Paul, I rejected it in my heart too. I was angry, and selfish, thinking how that big group would come and disrupt the little idyllic settlement we built with our own hands, how they would upset our group dynamics. But I've had time to think about it, and realized how quickly I had become comfortable in my selfishness for what I want. It can't be just about us now, Paul. We have to accept these people with open arms. They are, after all, our people."

"There is no doubt that things will change, Paul. But we existed for years together on Alpha," Professor Bergman said. "I have confidence that we can work out a solution that will be to the benefit of all."

Paul nodded. "I understand, Professor; Doctor. By the time the delegation arrives I'll have my emotions under control, and will support you completely. But here in our small group I feel confident that I can voice my concerns without judgment or rejection. I'll admit that I'm jealous that they will benefit from our hard work, I'm jealous that some of them will come and usurp our leadership and I'm sad that our peace and quiet will be gone. There, I've said it; I've had my chance to vent. Now I'll go deal with those feelings so that I can meet them with a smile on my face, and acceptance in my heart."

Sandra placed her hand on Paul's proudly, looking up at him with love and tenderness. Victor and Helena smiled at each other too, proud of the young man and his mature attitude.

"Have you told the Professor yet, Doctor Russell?" Sandra asked. Helena had to think quickly for a minute before she realized Sandra must be referring to her pregnancy.

"No, Sandra, I thought it best you tell everyone when you are ready."

Victor studied the two young people with curiosity. Paul smiled at Sandra, took her hand, then faced the Professor. "We are pregnant, Professor," he beamed.

Victor's face lit up with an enormous smile. "Oh, congratulations! That is wonderful news! You young people have just informed me of our greatest achievement since our arrival on Berg! One we had nothing to do with, of course, but still, our greatest achievement yet! You have made me very, very happy." He stood up to shake Paul's hand, clapping the young man on the shoulder; then leaned to kiss Sandra fondly on the cheek.

Helena watched him with a smile. Then, on impulse, she reached out her hand to him. He took it, and stood beside her chair. She faced the young couple and smiled. "What I'm going to say now, may come as a surprise. Many years ago, Victor and I were very much in love, but in our stupidity, neither of us elected to pursue it." She looked up at him. "Then, other things got in the way, until we found ourselves here on Berg. This is not for general consumption, but we have decided it is not too late yet."

Sandra smiled. "I am so glad, Doctor." Paul, however, was speechless, just staring at them. "Come, Paul," Sandra said. "Let's get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

With a last backward glance at Professor Bergman and Doctor Russell, he followed Sandra outside.

"Well," Helena said. "I'm tired too. I think it's time we get some rest. We got that behind us, and Paul and Sandra knows what to expect when the delegation arrives." She hooked her arm through his as they strolled to their living quarters. "Isn't it just wonderful, Victor, Sandra being pregnant?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Those young people are our crowning glory. It could not have happened to a better couple first." He pushed open the door to his quarters and she preceded him inside. Then she turned to him, gently placing her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm staying with you tonight, Victor," she said. "It's your first night out of the medical unit, and I want to be sure."

He reached out to run his fingers through her hair. "I'm fine, Helena. A bit sore, but fine."

"I'm not," she retorted, laying her fingers on his lips. He kissed her fingertips lightly, studying her face, and she saw a mixture of emotions flash in his eyes. Finally he nodded.

She went around the room to pull down the blackout shades. She was still convinced human biology needed darkness for proper sleep and regeneration. "Just do what you normally do, Victor," she smiled at him. "Don't mind me. I'll get us something to drink. I'll be with you shortly."

By the time she joined him in the sleeping area, she found him sitting up in bed, wearing the old tunic sets they had used in medical center as pajamas. She thought he looked good in it. She placed two cups of juice beside the bed. "Well then, move over," she said playfully. "I promise you, no thoughtless action…"

He laughed, then grimaced as he was obviously still feeling some discomfort in his chest. But he scooted up obediently, making room for her. For once she didn't feel like talking, just handed him his juice, leaning against his side.

"Do you need something for pain, Victor?" she asked.

He shook his head, and they just sat together, sipping their juice. She felt an incredible sense of peace and contentment settle over her. Eventually he leaned over her to place his cup beside the bed. Together they scooted themselves down to lay side by side. Then she reached beside her to turn out the light and turned towards him. She found that he had done same, and in an instant their bodies were touching, the thin fabric of his tunic not leaving much to her imagination. She felt him, hard against her hip, and her heart leaped with joy. She felt her own arousal in her very core, felt his fingers gently brush her hair, her face. Their lips met in light, feathery kisses, and the intensity of their closeness took her breath away.

She had retained the habit of simply wearing her medical outfit from Alpha during her working day, and she now reached up to unzip the sleeve. She reached for his hand, guiding it to her breast with a deep sigh.

Victor turned out to be a gentle, considerate lover. She too was careful, fully aware that he was still sore and bruised. When she finally felt him deep inside of her, she flung her leg over his hip, kissed him deeply, and began to move slowly with him. They were both silent, the only sounds their deepening breaths, the occasional rustling of bedclothes and skin rubbing against skin. She was trembling under his touch, her excitement growing with each thrust, sensing that he, too, was getting close to the point of abandon. And finally, when she was unable to bear it any longer, she simply whispered his name and clung to him as heat and pleasure filled her every molecule. She felt his body tremble as he, too, found release, and long afterwards they just lay, unmoving, totally spent yet totally sated.

Tiredness and contentment washed over her, and as she lay in the twilight between sleep and joy, his voice was very soft by her ear. "I love you, Helena." She tucked her head against his shoulder, draped her arm across his stomach and drifted off into the sweetest sleep she had enjoyed for years.

* * *

"Professor Bergman, this is your wake-up call. It is now seven hundred hours lunar time, and your duty will commence in 30 minutes." The disembodied voice jerked her from sleep, and she sat up, confused. Then she noticed the flashing orange light beside the bed, and groaned.

"Victor! You brought that awful thing from Alpha!"

He sat up groggily. "I guess I forgot to turn it off," he said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"There is no duty for you today," she laughed. "But I promise I'll release you as fit for duty just before the Erath delegation arrives."

"That's two more days," he grumbled.

"You'll survive," she grinned, grabbing his tunic which he had discarded at some point during their "night" and wrapped it around her. For a delightful moment she studied his broad shoulders, well defined pectoral muscles where the bruise from Carter's thoughtless shove was beginning to fade, his flat stomach. She found herself lost for a moment in the delicious memories of their lovemaking from earlier; then became aware of his eyes on her. "What?"

"When you said 'no thoughtless action', you had me there for a while. But now I realize you **had** thought it out very carefully…"

She laughed. "Victor, you are incorrigible!"

He climbed off the bed and ambled to the door, the blue medical unit pants crumpled and skew. "I'll get some coffee going."

"Just go back to sleep," she teased. "You had a hard night I believe."

"Actually," he said, stopping in the doorway. "I slept very well."

"So did I," she smiled, "and I feel like a new person." She stood before him, placing her palm against his chest. "Thank you, Victor."

He brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning into the living quarters of his residential unit, and she started gathering her clothes, slipping into them. By the time she joined him, he had two cups of coffee ready.

"I have some physicals scheduled today," she informed him. "I know you probably feel fine, Victor, but I really would appreciate it you could limit your physical activity and stay out of stressful situations, so, while you are not confined to quarters, it would be best if you just took it very easy."

He merely nodded.

"I know there are exciting things brewing at the genetics lab and breeding unit, and it's ok to check on it, but please don't wear yourself out."

He smiled. "I won't. I have some things to do here." He walked over to his cluttered desk and unrolled a diagram. She stood beside him, sipping her coffee. "I'm trying to create a model of Alpha Nova...," he indicated some small glass balls and a pile of wire, "so I can better demonstrate at the delegational meeting the forces Erath might be faced with."

"You support the move, Victor?"

He shrugged in his typical way. "Oh, it really doesn't matter to me one way or another, Helena. Perhaps John was right, perhaps we should never have split up, and whatever cosmic forces ensured our survival on Alpha, are just showing us the correct way forward."

"When are we going to tell all our people?"

"I think it's best to wait until after the meeting with Erath," he replied. "There's not any hurry, and the move won't be a quick one either. I expect a lot of planning will be done first."

She put down her empty cup and briefly took his hand. "Well, you take care of yourself, Victor Bergman." She smiled playfully, gesturing at the connecting wall between their units. "Perhaps one day we can knock down that wall!"

He smiled too. "We can build all styles of residential units by altering the plans slightly. No doubt as the needs of our community change, people will come up with fantastic ideas. And once we start a manufacturing process and are able to obtain new building materials, we could build a fantastic city!"

"Where do you think we'll find that? The vegetation certainly is not suitable or sturdy like our trees on earth."

"I expect the dark side. There's plenty of rock there. My prediction is that that's where we would eventually set up some sort of quarry to obtain building materials."

"Manufacturing, quarry, breeding… It's beginning to sound like home, Victor."

He nodded, pulling a scrap of paper from under a jumble of things. "And I'll tell you a secret," he smiled. "I'm designing a car, made from materials from the eagles and moon buggies."

"A car!" she exclaimed. "What on earth for?"

"In the not too far future, I'm sure we'll have cities dotting Berg. People might want to drive through the countryside instead of always taking eagles. And the eagles may not last forever. We need to start engineering some replacements." He turned to face her. "Do you remember when Ariel sent those probes to give our moon an artificial atmosphere? How quickly our eagles, designed for space travel, became grounded because that atmosphere worked against them? Well, I have been wondering if something similar might happen here in future."

"You do think about a lot of things, Victor."

"We have to. We have to become a community of inventors."

"Why don't you build a bicycle?" She said with a smile. "I can just see groups of people cycling peacefully through our countryside. No noise, no pollution…"

"A bicycle! Now there's an idea!"

* * *

John Koenig had called for a big meeting on Erath. For the occasion everybody needed to be there, and their settlement was certainly sufficiently developed that things could run by themselves for a while. Leadership was seated at a long table in front, and there was a buzz of excitement as people arrived, looking around for seats. Eventually John stood and held up his hand.

"Well, people, we have some very important things to share with you, things that affect our future, and we'll have time for questions and comments later, but I do believe this might take a while, so make yourselves comfortable." He indicated David Kano and Angela Robinson sitting on either side of him. "David can answer some data questions while Angela will deal with the science. And I'm going to sit down, as this will go on too long for me to stand."

"As you all know, several weeks ago I took an expedition to the dark side of our planet to explore. What we found there was totally unexpected, rather alarming and has set off a chain of events that now call for major decisions. The three of us, having access to the most data, have already discussed it at length, and I'll try to present it to you as briefly as possible with the help of David and Angela." He turned to Professor Robinson. "Could you summarize the scientific findings please?"

"Certainly, Commander. We found a very large impact crater, with a diameter of 3 944 km and a depth in places of up to 15 km. The entire floor of this crater was covered in a thick sheet of ice, in places up to 12 km thick. We immediately sent the information to Professor Bergman, and the two of us have been working almost non-stop to study this finding." She took a breath, studied the sea of faces before her. "We have concluded that sometime in the past, Erath suffered a pretty catastrophic impact event. If there had been life on Erath at the time, cities, buildings and such, it would have been annihilated by the force of the impact. At first glance it does not appear as if our side suffered much, but the vegetation here dates from a much later time than that on Berg. The most alarming discovery that we made, though, is that during this impact, Erath's core was penetrated by whatever object collided with it, and in the area of the crater, the aquifers that provide Erath with water suffered irreparable damage. The aquifers continue to leak around the rim of the crater, albeit very slowly, and the seeping water freezes, continuing to push the ice plate upwards and towards the center, where we have been unable record any accurate readings yet. However, large bodies of ice, though they may seem inert and benign, can harbor immense energy. We simply cannot predict what would happen if this body of ice reaches a point of saturation, but we can speculate. It could cause the rim of the crater to crack open, causing the plate of ice to slide, destroying everything in its path, like a glacier. It could push up in the center until it simply exploded, or it can become so heavy that it could fall through to Erath's core because of the injury already there due to the impact."

She turned to John Koenig, who nodded.

"It is a lot to digest, I understand," he said to the group, "but we as a leadership group have decided that in the light of these findings, it would not be wise to continue developing a permanent civilization on Erath. While our generation, and even several generations after us may be perfectly safe, sooner or later the effects of that impact event is going to catch up with Erath."

John took a sip of water and was quiet for a while as people spoke urgently among themselves. Then he continued: "Professor Bergman also made some other calculations about our solar system and found that even though Erath and Berg are always on opposite sides of our sun while they share almost the same path of orbit, Berg, because it is the smaller of the two, orbits slightly faster than Erath. That means around 2 000 earth years from now, Berg would catch up with Erath, so to speak, and the two planets will collide."

That information caused a sudden cacophony of voices in the meeting, and John Koenig allowed time for people to simmer down by themselves. Here and there some people tried shouting questions, but he simply held up his hand and shook his head. When things quieted down, he explained the final part.

"During our investigation of these findings, we found that Berg had been spared the catastrophe that damaged Erath. As for the collision of the planets many years yet future, we concluded that if one planet was uninhabited, something could be done to get the other planet out of the way, so to speak. Something very like what happened to our moon, though we had no choice in it at the time. The bottom line is, we feel that it would be in our best interest to stop building a permanent settlement on Erath, and to all move to Berg."

People started jumping up, shouting and gesticulating. John stood too and held up his hands, but it was a while before people calmed down enough for him to continue. "I have asked Bob Matthias to quickly address something completely different before we continue with the rest of this meeting and the decisions that need to be made. Bob is saying to you what I want to say to you, simply in a more professional capacity, but I want to stress that what he says is completely true and I support every word."

Matthias stood with a thick sheaf of notes.

"Since the start of Operation Exodus, when people were given a choice of planets, certain rumors started making the rounds. In the first place it was misunderstood because of terminology used, that one planet, Erath, was necessarily better than Berg. People made choices based on that misconception, with the result that the two groups formed were very unbalanced. As the directive at the time had been that once a choice had been made, it could not be changed, things simply went ahead. Since then, several more damaging rumors about this division of people had been making the rounds, some of them mutating into "facts" and believed by many people. I am here to tell you that these rumors are not true. Almost everyone on Alpha had free choice. I say almost because some of the more specialized medical, scientific and technical staff had to be fairly split, but even that was done within their departments. No one was forced to go to either planet, and no one… I repeat, no one was forced to split from friends or family. Because people believed some of these rumors without question, a certain resentment has been growing, sadly, mostly here on Erath towards the people on Berg. I had to set this straight before we continue this meeting, because everyone needs to reach deep within themselves to root out these rumors so we can make our decisions and choices based on facts this time."

Bob Matthias sat down, and for a few minutes, there was total silence as his words sunk in. John Koenig stood up this time as he addressed his people.

"In two days a delegation from Erath, under my command, will depart for Berg to present our request to them."

People started calling out. "Request?" someone shouted. "We don't have to request anything. That place doesn't belong to them!"

"Yes, why do we have to ask? Let's just go. This place may explode any minute!"

"Quiet!" John Koenig commanded. He had expected the meeting to be hard, but he wanted to keep control before emotions ran away with people.

"When we made the decision to colonize both planets, there really was a silent agreement that Erath would belong to the group that settled on her, likewise for Berg. There are no legal documents to that effect, but we are a civilized people, and it was understood to be the case. Both groups were free to make their own choices about developing their respective planets, and mutual respect is the unspoken rule. It would have continued that way, but now things have changed completely. We will though, in a show of respect, present our case as a request."

"All three of us," Angela Robinson said, standing up next to her commander, "know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Berg will accept us with open arms."

"What if we don't want to go!" someone shouted.

"We will not completely abandon Erath," John said. There will still be a base here, and much research will be done. Erath might be used for things we do not want to use Berg for. There will be an almost permanent team on Erath in the foreseeable future. And people, I have to emphasize: moving to Berg still does not guarantee total safety. We may think back and imagine that on earth we were safe, but we were not, not completely. And we all know that on Moonbase Alpha, we were never safe.

"Why did we not know all of this before Operation Exodus!" someone else called.

Angela Robinson elected to answer: "When the exploration team visited Erath and Berg they had one goal, and one goal only, to find out if the planets could support human life as we know it. They did all that was necessary to report to us unbiased, and their assessment, as you have experienced for the last 70 days or so on Erath, was correct."

Alan Carter suddenly jumped up and strode to the leadership table. "Why do you keep defending these people?" he shouted. "They made a huge mistake. They made us leave Alpha to doom us in this place!" Here and there were shouts of agreement, but John Koenig stepped forward resolutely.

"This meeting will not devolve into one of accusation and blame!" he said loudly. "This is a meeting to decide on our future with the cooperation of the people on Berg. We are not enemies, we are one people, and I will not allow this to become a witch-hunt because of false rumors and lies." He turned to David Kano, then to Angela Robinson. "As your elected leaders, we have already made the decision," he continued. "This meeting is not to debate that fact, but to discuss how to handle this transition in the most effective way for us, with the least disruption for the people of Berg."

"I was not consulted!" Alan Carter shouted again.

"Alan," John Koenig said. "If you do not calm down and allow this meeting to continue in an orderly fashion, I will ask security to remove you, and we will continue without you. My preference is that you be here though, and join us with a mature attitude."

Here and there people called out for Alan to sit down, and eventually he did, folding his arms belligerently.

"When we visit Berg in two days time, I want a plan to present to them. I want to be able to assure them that we will help make the adjustment as painless as possible for them. I want our leaderships to merge without effort. I want to be able to offer our help, our respect and our affection. I cannot do it without your help."

"Who will be the Commander overall?" someone called out.

"That is not a question for now," John Koenig answered. "The questions for now are: how soon do we make this move, how do we make this move, and where do we make this move. I say "where", because even though the move is to Berg, we do not have to settle in the same community. Berg is a big planet."

"And I have to be honest, people," he continued. "The group on Berg is much smaller, but they have been very dedicated to get a robust, viable settlement going. They have been working diligently, and have achieved far more than we have. Yes, our community is growing, and we have everything that is absolutely necessary at this time, but they have gone beyond by starting to plan for a future we have barely thought about. Of course we will have our own expertise to offer, as well as all the equipment, eagles, moon buggies, food supplies, hydroponics, medical equipment, scientific equipment and other things we were allocated, or allocated to ourselves during Operation Exodus. But understand this: the sacrifice for them will be far greater than for us. I want everybody to be clear on that. There were reasons why those people chose Berg, and Bob Matthias has presented me with some of his theories. They will lose much more than we will be gaining."

"What if they won't let us come?" a voice called.

"We'll simply go take it!" another voice called. "We have more eagles and weapons!"

"NO!" John Koenig called out. "I will not even allow joking about this… because I sincerely hope that was a joke." He reached for some water, took his time to take a sip. "I have no doubt, no doubt at all, that the people of Berg will welcome us with open arms." Then he shook his head sadly. "What I do doubt right now, with what I'm seeing and hearing, is that we would extend to them the same affection and respect they will have for us."

"How do you know?" Alan Carter yelled, jumping up, but some people close to him pulled him back to his chair. A scuffle broke out, and while security personnel ran to contain it, Koenig sat down, glanced with desperation at David Kano and Angela Robinson. Bob Matthias had been right, and so had Helena. Somewhere on Erath was a very bitter seed of hatred, it was growing, and before they could even think of relocating to Berg, it had to be found and rooted out.

When order had finally been restored, John stood up, his demeanor a picture of despondency and regret. "Sadly, I feel it best to ask you to all go home now. I'm adjourning this meeting. I want you to go to your homes now, each one of you, and search your hearts. Somehow we have allowed a seed of resentment and anger to take root. I want you to search your hearts and ask yourselves if that seed is growing in you. And if it is, ask yourself why you are allowing it to grow. And if you have taken to heart and understood everything we shared with you today, ask yourself how you can get rid of that seed in your heart." He took a deep breath. "Because, if we don't destroy that seed here on Erath, I will not allow it to move to Berg with us. I would rather we all perish here on Erath, than poison that small community with our insecurities, our fears, our anger and our hatred."

People looked up at him, surprise on nearly every face. A few voices started up here and there, but John simply held up his hand. "That is all, people. Go home, and do some work in your hearts and minds. My door is open, if you want mature and controlled discussion. We will meet again tomorrow, at the same time, and see if we can make better progress than we did today." Then he simply left through a back door, leaving the people of Erath in stunned silence.

* * *

A delegation of seven people visited John Koenig's office later in the day. This delegation was made up Bob Matthias, Raul Nunez, a doctor too, Carolyn Powell from the service unit, Tony Allen from security, Lee Oswald, a Main Mission operative from Alpha, now in technical and Melita Kelly from service.

"Commander," Bob started. "I shared with you how Doctor Russell shared with me some of her concerns about things that had been said, and had been happening on Erath. Immediately after this, I requested help from people, most of them friends, but people I trust and people I know have wisdom and restraint. These are those people. We met after the meeting earlier today, and decided to come and share some things with you. Unfortunately, this will not be a happy sharing, but we feel that it is necessary. Carolyn?"

"Bob asked us to keep our eyes and ears open, Commander, in the regular course of things on Erath, for the rumor and gossip doing the rounds. We didn't ever get involved, simply met a few times to share what we had found. And as far as we have been able to ascertain, the bulk of the rumors originated with a small group in the services unit, and from there spread to some eagle pilots, mainly because there were established relationships, love affairs if you want, between the groups. There was some gossip from people in technical, and as far as we have been able to establish, no one in scientific, medical or security have been taken in by these rumors."

"Unfortunately, Commander Koenig," Lee Oswald said, "there is a small group, mainly women, who have been calling themselves ROTOs, which we finally discovered stands for 'Restorers of the Order'. They have actually been meeting secretly, and Melita here was very brave to sort of "infiltrate' them and has attended two of their meetings. Sadly, though the main subject of their meetings is really laughable, these girls are in fact obsessed: obsessed with the fact that they believe to be true, that you, Commander, and Doctor Russell were separated on purpose to weaken and destroy you and make way for a totally new leadership."

John shook his head in disbelief.

"They have even entertained the idea that Doctor Russell is currently being brainwashed on Berg to eventually turn against you and support this new leadership."

"I simply cannot believe this from an intelligent, highly vetted group of people," John signed with exasperation. "And who is supposed to be leading this insurgency for new leadership?"

"Paul Morrow."

John laughed, but when he looked into the eyes of his people, he realized that this was, though almost comical, a very serious matter.

"Commander," Melita continued. "It appears that for a while one of the girls had a serious crush on Paul, but he consistently rejected her advances, and from all reports, eventually got rather short with her and reported her to Raul as unbalanced… this was all still on Alpha. She resisted all efforts at counseling, insisting that Paul loved her, but was forced to reject any relationship with her because of his position. Raul had her on medication, but during Operation Exodus and our move here, she fell through the cracks."

"It would appear," Bob Matthias said, "that she has revived her obsession, but this time as a vendetta against the man who rejected her."

"Hell hath no fury…" John whispered.

"Yes, Commander," Carolyn replied. "Not only has she revived it, she has recruited some friends with problems of their own, and they have been spreading these false rumors and gossip as far as they could. And unfortunately some others, with resentments of their own, have bought into it and blown it out of all proportion."

"But Alan Carter?" John asked.

"Alan Carter has been having a relationship with one of the girls," Melita said. "It's a very superficial and purely physical relationship, but I'm convinced that she, realizing what an ally he could be for them within the leadership tiers on Erath, has been filling his head with the most radical of their obsessions."

"I simply cannot… or perhaps I do not want to believe… that Alan Carter will fall for such a childish ploy."

"Do not underestimate, Commander, the power of a woman when she abuses sex and affection to get what she wants."

John was silent for a while.

"This may not be the whole story, Commander," Matthias continued, "but, silly as it may seem, it is what we have been able to find. Obviously to us it sounds ridiculous and shallow, but to those girls their emotions are very real. Of course I need to add that several of the girls have expressed quite an obsession with you too, Commander, and even while we were still on Alpha, had had a rather unhealthy obsession about the relationship between you and Doctor Russell.

"You will note, Commander, that we have not given you their names. It is our hope, though we do not know how, that we could nip this in the bud without people having to be called out, thereby strengthening resentments that already exist."

"It is like some teenage high school melodrama!" Koenig sighed. "I thought we were dealing with adults here."

"Commander, when our moon was blasted out of earth's orbit, we had all kinds of people on Alpha. People had been shift workers; some had been there just for a short visit, like Simmons, some had been there by choice even though they were not officially assigned to Moonbase Alpha at the time," Bob Matthias explained. "Doctor Russell and I were, and still are, responsible for the welfare of all those on Alpha, and while our individual sessions with our patients are confidential, I can tell you that there was a significant percentage of people who never managed to cope with what happened to our moon. You'll be surprised at the number of people who were actually quite heavily medicated to keep them stable, so to speak."

"I believe that, Bob."

"And during Operation Exodus and all the activity with our relocation to Berg and Erath, I'm convinced some of those people simply faded into the background, because most of them did not like being monitored and medicated like that. But the tragedy is that they truly cannot manage their compulsions on their own."

"The question is now," John Koenig sighed, "what do we do about it?"

"Most people today understood everything they were told, and are relieved at the decision to relocate to Berg, Commander, even welcome it. There is truly a feeling that we really belong together. I think we should simply go ahead and draw up the plans without expecting input from everyone, present it to the people as an established fact, and then deal with the dissidents."

"That sounds like a solid solution, Bob," John Koenig said. "I appreciate what you all have done, and I appreciate you bringing this to me. I need a little time to think, to share some of this with David Kano and Angela Robinson, and to formulate a presentation to the group tomorrow."

"Good luck, Commander. We know it is not easy, but we have faith in you as our leader."

After the group had departed, John Koenig remained behind his desk deep in thought. He was reminded of words Victor had encouraged him with on Alpha, how the decisions that people would rely on him to make, would determine the future of people on Erath. This was just such a time, he reflected. And he realized that despite the apparent desperation of the situation, he relished the challenge. It made him feel alive again; it infused him with strength, determination and courage. His people needed him, and he would be there for them to make the choices needed for their well being and survival.

(To be continued…)


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

**Chapter 6: Reunited**

John Koenig brought his eagle in over the settlement on Berg with a wide arc, and nearly lost control at the sight below him. Trees were draped with streamers and balloons, and what he was sure was the whole population on Berg was gathered, dressed in their Alpha uniforms, waving enthusiastically.

He guided his eagle down in the area marked out as a landing zone, and as he stepped from the eagle, Paul and Victor came trotting over, with Sandra and Helena at a more leisurely pace behind them. John smiled: Sandra's pregnancy was beginning to show, and Helena was radiantly glowing, her golden hair framing her face in a softer, more natural style.

"John!" The two men had reached him, and they all shook hands enthusiastically. "Welcome, all of you!"

Behind him more eagles were landing: three more with passenger pods, and two freight eagles. Today marked the day the first people from Erath were moving to Berg, and this group of 32 people had specifically asked to join the existing settlement on Berg, now known as Uzazi, which meant "birth". During the next few weeks, the rest of those from Erath would be moving as well, but as the area where Uzazi had been laid out was filling up, they would start a settlement in a flat, clear area about 9 km from Uzazi. The new settlement would be known as Kukua, which meant "growth".

Koenig hugged Helena and Sandra and they watched as the eagles touched down one after the other. The others from Berg had moved closer too, waving and shouting as their friends disembarked from the eagles.

"Walk with me, Victor," John asked, his hand on the older man's arm. They headed for one of the freight eagles, loaded with equipment and belongings. As they drew near, Alan Carter stepped from the eagle.

For a moment the two men, Victor Bergman and Alan Carter, stood facing each other. Then Carter extended his hand.

"I apologize, Professor Bergman, for my immature behavior at our meeting on Erath. I was not thinking, and I regret the rash things I said to you, and lifting my hands against you."

Victor took the young man's hand. "It's all right, Alan" He smiled, clapping the pilot on the shoulder. "I apologize for my callous reply to your question. We were all pretty wound up at the time, but all is forgotten now!"

"Thank you, Professor," Alan smiled, and the three men fell into step to join the others, when Victor quipped:

"However, had I been 10 years younger and a few inches taller I would have decked you there and then!"

The men laughed and Alan quickly took on a boxer's stance, his fists held up. The Professor did the same, and they bobbed and weaved for a minute, before merely bumping fists. Then the older man draped his arm around the younger man's shoulder and they walked over to join those gathered to welcome the Alphans from Erath.

The faces were filled with joy, the voices a cacophony of excitement. Victor tried to make himself heard over the noise: "We have some refreshments in our cafeteria for you! Join us there!"

The snake of people slowly made their way to one of the structures, done up with ribbons and streamers around the doorway. Tables and chairs were set out, with snacks and drinks, and people started helping themselves after the journey from Erath. Victor banged a cup on the table until the voices died down.

"Welcome to Uzazi, everyone! We are happy that you are joining us. We have volunteers that, once you are ready," he gestured to a group wearing teal armbands standing by one of the walls, "will show you around the settlement and point out the most important structures. We've erected five more of our residential units, and there were some empty after we all had a place to live, and the doors to the available units are open, so you are free to choose. We have many helping hands and the moon buggies to help you move your stuff. So, take your time and settle in! But now, let's celebrate this joyous occasion…"

People ate, drank and mingled. Berg people crowded around Commander Koenig, happy to see him, and as John conversed, he couldn't help noticing how Helena stayed by Victor's side, how uncharacteristically animated his old friend was, how they occasionally glanced at each other or affectionately touched each other briefly. To his great surprise he found that it didn't really bother him as much as he thought it would. His eyes strayed to Sandra, talking animatedly with a group of the new women, and to Paul, Alan and some other men in deep conversation, and he smiled to himself. This was how he knew it would be; Berg would welcome them with love and acceptance. He was proud of his people.

After the people on Erath had been presented with the done deal of the move to Berg, and the initial skepticism and uncertainty had been overcome, a smaller group had helped him and the leadership team on Erath to formulate their request, draw up guidelines, and speak to each and every one on Erath individually to ascertain that they understood the necessity of the move, and the importance of controlled behavior and speech. He knew that there would eventually be differences of opinion, clashes of personalities, but they wanted the initial period to be as smooth as possible.

The necessity of starting a new settlement helped seal the deal for many of those on Erath. They would still be autonomous, taking the lead in rebuilding their settlement, but the Alphans would all be united again, and John acknowledged to himself that it made him feel much better.

"John!" Victor ambled over to him. "I know you have to go back later, but come eat with us later." John Koenig was not yet moving to Berg, but had merely accompanied his first group of people. He would return to Erath later that day, together with the unloaded freight eagles and one of the passenger eagles. The remaining eagles would be added to the inventory of Berg eagles and become the responsibility of Uzazi.

"Thanks, Victor!" John wanted to walk around the settlement and look at what had been done since his last visit.

The settlement had been laid out roughly like a five-spoke wheel, with the command/administrative structure and meeting hall in the middle, and the medical center, recreation center, cafeteria, laboratory and hydroponics units each starting a "spoke". Each spoke was then made up of seven residential units radiating outward, with space left for later adding roads or other embellishments. Moon buggies were parked here and there, and John had to laugh: some innovative person had added a canopy to one of the buggies, which made it look more like a golf cart. Further away from the settlement were the vehicle hangar, and other hangars he knew were used for storing unused materials. Work had also begun on a new manufacturing structure.

He walked to the recently completed laboratory. It was an impressive space. Initial entrance was into a large room with tables, shelves, cabinets and scattered chairs. Here and there a workspace had been individualized where a scientist had set up station, but most of the area was still empty. Leading from the main room were many smaller laboratories, and towards the back even some offices. A passage led off to a cluster of storerooms and extended to connect the laboratory with the genetics unit. The entire roof of the laboratory was constructed from solar panels.

The large breeding barn was equally impressive. While there were large pens, there were also smaller areas with transparently fronted cages, smaller pens, offices and storerooms. He found Anna Wong and Robert Young at work in one of the rooms: lining the walls of this room were cages about 4 meters long and wide, stacked 4 deep, with some sort of Perspex window facing the outside world, meshed floors with huge slide out trays for cleanup, and planters filled with green in each cage. Each cage also had a small fountain and water feature, and three of the 12 cages held rabbits.

"Amazing!" John commented, greeting the young people. "You've been working hard here, I can see that."

"Yes, Commander," Robert Young replied. "We'll be breeding here to supplement our protein intake, and right now as many people as possible are being trained to help here. We're hoping everyone will eventually manage a shift."

Anna took a rabbit from a cage and handed it to John Koenig. He enjoyed clutching the furry little body for a few moments before handing it back and wishing the youngsters good luck.

It took him a while to investigate the entire settlement, but finally he made his way to the last residential unit on one of the spokes, the one overlooking the lake. As he drew near, he stopped in amazement. A very basic pier had been built out over the lake, and tied to it was… a boat?! His curiosity awakened, he gingerly stepped onto the narrow walkway.

"John!" He heard Helena's voice behind him, and turned around with a smile.

"You **have** been up to a lot of things!" he remarked, looking down at the very simple little boat: just some old building panes from Alpha that had been curved and joined, and two plastic oars.

"Well, it has not sunk yet, John," she laughed, placing her hand on his arm. They stood looking back at the settlement where the new residents of Berg were ferrying possessions to their new homes. "But, come look at this!"

She led him around the side of the residential unit, and there, leaning against the wall was… a bicycle! A very strange looking bicycle, but definitely a bicycle. He laughed.

"Victor built it for me when I joked about people cycling around the countryside," she smiled. "The whole thing is some kind of graphite mold, and the tires are solid as you can see, but it actually works very well! Try it, John…"

He climbed on the strange looking craft and found that it did indeed work very well. He pedaled around the residence a few times, while Helena looked on. As he drew level with her, he studied her face.

"He's taking good care of you?"

She smiled, somewhat shyly. "Yes, John." After he leaned the bicycle against the outside wall, she reached for his hand and led him inside the unit.

He could immediately see the unit had been altered. The connecting wall normally between two units was gone. On one side was Victor's familiar clutter, his telescope, glass sphere, piles of books, models and other things, giving John a sudden feeling of déjà vu. On the other side was Helena's Donnelmeyer microscope replica, her encyclopedia Britannica and more familiar items from her quarters on Alpha. Victor was nowhere to be seen.

John sank into a couch.

"We're preparing a communal meal for later, John. Please eat with us before you leave."

"Thanks! Victor already invited me."

She sat on the other side of the couch, her legs drawn up and facing him. "So, you managed to convince the people on Erath that moving here is better?"

"I'm sure there are still dissidents, but most came around. The nasty rumors that had been doing the rounds just as mysteriously died down, but I'm sure we've not yet heard the last of it. Alan did finally realize how he had been had, and I think his mind is now clear and functional again." He laughed.

"What are your plans for Erath?"

"We'll be converting the more permanent structures into a command area, a laboratory and emergency medical unit. We'll be leaving some of the structures as dormitories for teams working there. But David will be bringing over Computer. Once the move is complete, we hope that a combined team from Uzazi and Kukua will return for further research, of course for set periods of time. As to any other purpose," he smiled at her, "I'm open to suggestions."

"What about your new settlement here? I'm curious!"

"David and Victor have been working on some plans. I love the layout of your little town, but we want to do something of our own. Initially we'll put up some residential units like yours in one area, but we're working on plans for duplexes and even a few standalone houses. Our medical center will be much smaller, as yours is already established and close enough. Same for the laboratory and other scientific areas. We don't need to build more, we'll simply commute."

They smiled at each other. It had been years since that word had been used by an Alphan. Berg was slowly becoming their new earth.

* * *

John returned to Erath, where eagles were being loaded up once again. Fortunately for them, there was no window of range, so the groups deciding to leave together, could take their time. He knew Victor already had a crew constructing residential units at the location for Kukua. The first group for Kukua would leave in a few days.

David and Angela were in the command area, enjoying a cup of coffee together. "How did it go, Commander?"she asked.

"Victor never ceases to amaze me," he smiled. "They had a full scale welcoming party complete with balloons and streamers. Our first people have moved into their new homes and will soon be part of the Berg workforce."

Bob Matthias strolled in. "That's great news, Commander. Most of us are pretty excited to be going to Berg."

John unrolled some diagrams of the future community of Kukua. "To conserve our resources, you'll just be working with Doctor Russell again, Bob. We need but a small medical clinic in Kukua. I'm thinking Raul is the perfect doctor to head that up." He turned to David Kano. "The biggest structure in Kukua will be the unit to house computer. We'll build a power structure close by and use a power unit similar to Alpha. We'll also establish our final armory and weapons maintenance unit in Kukua. There has been no strange presence anywhere since we arrived, but we all know that we are not alone in space."

'"I've been studying the time breakdown on Berg, Commander," Kano said. It's very logical and we can easily fall into that routine. We did not set up any routine here on Erath, but based on what Bob said, it may be better in the long run."

"Run it by me, David."

"The day on Berg starts at around 06:00 lunar time. Everyone is assigned to one of the sections on Berg. Of course most of the sections are still the same as on Alpha, but a few have become obsolete while some new units are being formed. Since the group on Berg was small, they have been working fairly long shifts, but around 18:00 they generally go home or spend some time relaxing. By 22:00 they generally regard it as 'night'. The residential units are all equipped with blackout screens, and it is required that each household lower them in position. It's not a curfew, but people generally like to get some sleep then. Of course there is always a skeleton crew manning the vital units, but it is not nearly as strenuous as on Alpha."

"I'm convinced that providing our people with better structure will assist in the transfer," Bob interjected. "While we have much more freedom now, and certainly do not want to become like a prison world, our people on Alpha were used to structure. We might avoid further problems by just adapting the Berg day and drawing up schedules again."

"Well, once our people have completed the move, there is a long list of things that need to be done. While we have basic structures for survival and even some growth in place, we need to start thinking about development and the future. Our hope, of course, is that our communities will grow rapidly, and we need to start planning for those children."

"A school," Angela Robinson breathed with wonder. "Just imagine when we open our first school!"

"Victor and I have been talking about some kind of community education center," John added. "There are some skills we have to re-learn. We have all kinds of talented people who could teach us what had been their hobbies and pastimes on Alpha." He suddenly laughed. "You know what? Victor actually built a bicycle. I rode it!"

"I envision events between the two communities," Bob chuckled. "Soccer games, chess tournaments," he glanced at David Kano, "even perhaps, one day, a theater." He turned to Koenig with a big smile. "Oh, Commander, could we please have a golf course at Kukua?"

They all laughed. Commander Koenig slapped him on the back. "Who knows, Bob. The future is limitless now. Whatever we imagine, we can achieve. We are together again."

* * *

The move to Berg proceeded slowly, day after day, and the residents of Uzazi became used to their sky being dotted with eagles all day. All other scanners remained quiet. It seemed that suddenly they were alone in the universe again. But there was enough work to keep everyone busy, as the new settlement rose, and the Alphans settled into their daily routine. Residents from Uzazi who were not needed for vital functions in their own community commuted to help with the work in Kukua. As the residents from Erath settled in, they took their places in their sections: either in their own new community or in the units based in Uzazi. Old friendships were revived, and new ones formed. There was always a gaggle of moon buggies and eagles traveling to and from the two settlements. The days were long and full, but Helena Russell and Bob Matthias reflected often on how content and even happy people seemed.

Helena returned home one day to find Victor snoozing on the couch. She had not seen much of him, as he had been traveling back and forth first to Erath to help alter the Erath science base, and then to and from Kukua to help with planning and construction. He often arrived home long after her, tired to the bone, and she was pleased to see him home early.

She perched on the side of the couch, and his eyes flew open.

"Sleeping on the job huh?" she joked. He laughed and sat up, taking her in his arms.

"It's been rather hectic," he confessed. "I needed a power nap."

"What are you guys working on at the moment?" she asked.

"David has his beloved Computer up and running." He smiled pensively. "Well, maybe not so beloved anymore. I think Angela has scrambled his circuits." Then he looked at her, his face more serious. "John wants us all to meet in a few days. We'll use the meeting hall here in Uzazi."

"What do you think it's about?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I have no idea. The move is almost complete. Probably just a consolidation of things."

She leaned against his shoulder. "He's taken things remarkably well, Victor. Sometimes it worries me."

"He knows I'll check out first," he laughed, playing gently with her hair.

"Don't you say that, Victor! It's not funny."

"It's reality, Helena. I'll care of you as long as you let me and I'm able, but I'm thankful to know that a man like John Koenig is waiting in the wings."

She pulled his face down and shut him up with a kiss. "Stop thinking," she whispered mischievously.

"Thoughtless action, huh?" With grin he picked her up in his arms, nearly stumbled but bravely carried her through to the sleeping unit. She flung her arm around his neck.

"What are you doing, Victor Bergman?"

"I stopped thinking," he teased, laying her down on the bed.

Their lovemaking was always gentle, but intense. He had learned to play her body skillfully, and she had learned to respond to his silent needs. They fitted together perfectly, giving and taking, and finally, after the moment of release, she lay with her head on his shoulder, filled with wonder. She had suddenly, and with complete clarity, had the thought that on this day, they had created a life together.

* * *

All the Alphans, reunited once again, were in the large meeting hall at Uzazi. There had been speculation on what the meeting would be about, but no ugly rumors or gossip had started up so far. Two tables had been set on a small raised platform. At the one table sat the original Berg leadership: Victor Bergman, Helena Russell, Paul and Sandra Morrow; Sandra clearly very pregnant, Mila Santimuko and Mark DeVos. At the other table was the Erath leadership: John Koenig, David Kano, Angela Robinson, Bob Matthias and Alan Carter.

Finally, as the hall filled up and people settled down, John Koenig stood up.

"Fellow Alphans," he said. "Nothing gives me greater pleasure than seeing you all here, together again." There were cries of "Hear! Hear!" and scattered applause, and John waited until it died down.

"I want to start by extending my warmest thanks to the original residents of Berg, who have welcomed us with open arms, and made us very welcome." He stepped over to Professor Bergman and shook his hand, but the older man stood up and it turned into a warm embrace. "While we are still faced with many dangers and even more questions," John continued, "I feel much more confident now that we are reunited. We worked together on Alpha, and now we will work together on Berg to build our future."

People clapped and whistled loudly in approval.

"You are all aware that continued research will be conducted on Erath, even while we build our communities here. But we are not afraid of work. We are, however, not on Alpha anymore, and I have asked us all to meet here, together, so we can address the question of leadership."

People started glancing at each other. Paul wanted to get up, but Victor held him back with a whisper: "Let him finish."

"While we had been on Alpha, I was your Commander, as assigned by the Space Commission. On our uncharted journey through space, I remained your Commander through unspoken agreement, and tried to make decisions to ensure our survival. And you all helped, in many ways. We made it, and are now here, together, with a better but still unknown future ahead of us. While we were on two planets, we had two leaderships, and I know in my heart that the Berg leadership is just as capable, if not more so, to continue in their elected roles. So, I want us to decide, together, how we are going to move forward…"

There was a long silence, people looking at each other; then Victor Bergman stood up. "John, **you** are our Commander. There is no doubt about that. You alone have the strength and character to lead our communities in the near future."

People started getting up, shouting approval.

"Back on Alpha," Victor continued, coming around the table to approach John, "everyone worked together, and we had times where we had some differences, but without you, John, none of us would be here today." He turned to the crowd. "I propose that John Koenig once again takes his place as our rightful Commander."

The applause, catcalls and whistles were deafening, and some started stamping their feet, so that the meeting hall vibrated with noise and movement. Since there was no wind, nor rain on Berg, buildings had no foundations and merely rested on the ground. John gazed over the crowd in front of him; then drew his friend to his side. But he could not open his mouth, as the applause continued, wave after wave. Everyone was up on their feet, faces aglow. The two teams on the platform had left their seats and pushed the two tables together, rearranging the chairs to represent one united group. When the noise finally started abating, John took a deep breath.

"Thank you. Thank you all. I must say… it feels good." He beamed, then walked around the table to take chair placed in the middle. He looked up again. "Of course, no leader can ever do it alone. So, I need my team back." He gestured to Professor Bergman: "Victor, my second in command and head of the science department. And a very capable Angela to help you." John smiled. "Let's not forget to congratulate the lovely Professor Robinson with her upcoming wedding to David Kano! Kano!" He gestured to another chair. "Computer is still yours. Paul Morrow and his lovely wife: communications and data. We need a radio station, Paul! The ever lovely Helena Russell to head up medical unit again, with her second in command, Bob Matthias. And Alan, our eagles and our pilots, and for heaven's sake Alan, start scheduling some flying lessons for all of us!"

People laughed, and the tension lifted somewhat.

"There are many others leading their units or doing the work. Without a team, a leader is useless. I appreciate each one of you, and ask that you will continue to do tasks assigned to you to the best of your ability. Bring problems to us early, and share joys and breakthroughs. Our future is by no means secure," he raised his arms high, "but, Alphans, together we will build it!"

That brought the house down again. On the leadership platform, the leaders exchanged handshakes and hugs while the crowd cheered them on.

"This is about the time," David Kano whispered to those around him, "where we could have done with a flyover of eagles and some fireworks." Then arm in arm they left the platform, shaking hands and sharing hugs. John alone stood standing, looking at his people, his heart filled with hope and happiness. He was no longer alone and lost. He was their leader, and their friend, and as he finally left the platform to mingle with the reunited Alphans, he wondered with smile what great adventure would befall them next.

(THE END)


End file.
